To The Moon And Back
by KTarra
Summary: This is a story I wrote several years ago and since I have recently begun writing again I thought I would repost it. This is the first in my Music Box series. Please R&R as I am getting the sequel ready to be posted. Thanks!


To The Moon and Back

By: Heather )

This is the new and updated version. There are new lines and new scenes and such. So this version replaces any and all other versions I have published before!!

Disclaimer: It's the same song and dance. They (Paramount) owns em and I (Heather) just borrow them on occasion to have a little fun. I promise to return them, in one piece, more or less, and maybe a little happier.

I (Heather) own the story and all charecters not specifically created by Paramount.

Disclaimer2: The title is borrowed from the song of the same title by Savage Garden whom I am convinced are closet PTers. Without them this story would not have been written. No infringment is intended.

This story is copyrighted 1998 by Heather.

Now on with the story:

It was night on the Starship Voyager. Gamma shift was already half-way over and on deck 7, Lt. B'Elanna Torres lay wide awake in her bed unable to fall asleep. This was not the first time this had happened. She had been restless lately. Her never ending list of repair work in Engineering was enough to keep her tossing and turning indefinitely. Yet, she knew that lately the problems in engineering had nothing to do with why she was having trouble sleeping. This was due to the fact that no matter how much she would like to deny it she was falling for a certain blue eyed lieutenant.

Of all people! she thought to herself. Her mind started to wander, thinking about him. He made her feel like she was the most important thing in his life. He made her feel special and she liked it. Truth be told it also scared the hell out of her. She had put up some resistance and tried to get rid of him but he was persistent, no matter what she did he didn't give up. She couldn't fault himfor anything either, because he had been a perfect gentleman through everything.

"Come on, Lanna, put him out of your mind." she said out loud to herself and rolled over, burying her head in her pillow. She lay there for a few minutes wishing for sleep to come, but to no avail. B'Elanna had never been one for romance. She sure didn't mind reading them or watching everyone else's, but when it came to her own love life she would rather leave well enough alone. The onetime she had bothered to fall in love it had backfired on her. Afterwards she had gotten back up, dusted herself off and swore off of relationships and men in general forever. Now here she was 28 years old and falling in love again for the second time in her life. She wasn't even sure if Tom Paris was the right person for her to fall for, but it looked like she didn't have a choice because she was losing the fight. Every day she fell a little more. It would not be long before she was head over heels.

"Well, since I'm not getting any sleeping done I may as well go to work." she said to herself, getting out of bed and heading towards the shower. Five minutes later she was standing in front of her mirror brushing out her now long hair. She never ceased to be amazed at how long her hair had gotten over the past few months. Harry had told her once that Tom had mentioned that he liked long hair. She had immediately quit trimming her hair and now it fell in waves down her back. When it had finally been noticed by everyone they couldn't believe how different it made her look.

At first she told herself that she was doing it just to see what she would look like, but deep down she knew it was because Tom would like it. Which he did. When he had finally noticed it, he had said over and over how much he liked it and how beautiful it made her. He was quick to add that she was already beautiful, it just added to it. She continued to stand there and stare at herself wondering what he saw in her. She didn't think of herself as beautiful. That was her insecurities coming out again.

"Enough of this, Lanna, get dressed and go to work." She chided herself out loud. She finished braiding her hair, threw on her uniform and strode out of her quarters on her way to engineering where she could lose herself in some problem and forget about Tom Paris, at least for a little while.

At the same time just one deck up Lt. Tom Paris was having the same problem sleeping. He and B'Elanna had had dinner together in the mess hall and then took a walk around the ship until they ended up in Holodeck 2 sharing drinks with Harry and few other members of the crew, until she decided she was tired and wanted to go to bed. He had offered to walk her back to her quarters but she had turned him down and left him there staring at her. The evening had not turned out as he had planned. Then again nothing in his relationship with B'Elanna ever turned out as planned. She always kept him guessing. Just when he thought he had it all figured out she threw him a curve ball and he was back to square one.

"I think she does that on purpose." he said to himself. At times it was so hard to read B'Elanna. She kept so much inside. He had heard through the Voyager rumor mill that she had fallen in love once when she was Maquis, but that it had gone badly and since then she had never bothered herself with anyone else. It was agonizing having to move so slow but he didn't want to scare her off. He was way past the infatuation stage and everyone but B'Elanna seemed to know it.

He half hoped she wouldn't for a while. If she found out now so soon that he was in love with her she might just cut and run and he knew he couldn't handle that. He looked over at the chronometer on his desk. It said 03:30 am. He groaned loudly and rolled over and tried once more to go to sleep. After a few minutes he gave up and got out of bed. He stood there and thought about where he could go. He decided he would go to the holodeck and speak with Sandrine. No one had run that program in a while because the resort program had more or less taken up residence in Holodeck 2. Sandrine always had good advice anyways and she wouldn't be telling anybody what he said either. With that decided he got dressed and headed for the holodeck.

Eight hours later Paris was wishing had stayed in bed and not gone to the holodeck. Sandrine had given him some good advice though. He knew he would make it to the end of his shift, he had serious doubts about afterwards. At that moment B'Elanna walked off the turbolift. She sometimes showed up at this time to finish her shift at the engineering console on the bridge. Although more often than not, at least lately, some existing repair work or new malfunction had been keeping her off the bridge and away from Tom. About the only time they saw each other was when they actually set aside time to see each other. Otherwise she could generally be found under a panel or behind some console somewhere on the ship. He had lost count of the times he had gone climbing through the jefferies tubes to find her. Granted he could have just called her on her commbadge, but he preferred the personal touch. He heard her mumble something the ensign that was manning the engineering station. He couldn't make out what B'Elanna had said. He did hear the ensign though.

"Aye, Chief." replied the young ensign as she got up and left the bridge.

Not a single person on the bridge missed it. B'Elanna had worked hard to earn the respect of her staff and it appeared that she finally had it. Up until recently they just called her Lieutenant. But by calling her Chief, they had accepted her. The Maquis engineers had been calling her chief for awhile now, but the Starfleet personnel had only recently begun to follow suit.

She looks tired. Paris observed to himself. I bet she went down to engineering early. It would certainly explain her presence here now. If she had been giving her staff hell then finishing her shift on the bridge would give them a break. Paris' mind continued to think along those lines when the long range sensors began making all sorts of noise.

"We're picking up something on long range sensors, Captain." Harry Kim stated.

"Do we have visual, Mr. Kim?" she replied.

"Negative, we are still too far out. Estimate three minutes to visual range." he returned.

"Understood, give me visual as soon as we have it."

"Aye, Captain."

"B'Elanna, are you getting any readings on this object." Chakotay asked coming to stand at her station.

"Yes. It is some kind of message buoy. It's sending a faint signal but we are still too far out. Once we get closer I'll see what I can do with the signal." she replied looking up at Chakotay just catching Tom's eyes as she did. Tom was not happy that much she could see. Was he actually jealous? Of Chakotay? Interesting she thought to herself making a mental note to mention it to Tom later.

"Coming into visual range now, Captain." Ensign Kim stated as he placed the image on the main viewer.

"Comments?" Captain Janeway asked.

"It's definitely a message buoy, Captain, it's holding position at 187 mark 259." B'Elanna spoke up from her position.

"Is it still sending out a signal." Chakotay inquired having moved to the center of the bridge next to the Captain.

"The computer's processing apparently it's encrypted." Harry interjected

"Wait a minute!" B'Elanna interrupted her fingers working excitedly over her console, "Harry, can you check your readings. I want to know if they tell you same thing."

Harry immediately checked the readings on his panel. The look of shock that became apparent on his face told B'Elanna that what she thought she saw was really what she saw.

"Would some one care to clue us in please?" Janeway put in.

"Captain, this is next to impossible, but that buoy was designed and built by the Federation." B'Elanna answered.

"What?!" Both Janeway and Chakotay chimed together.

"To be exact it's a standard Type VII Delta class message buoy." Harry put in.

"Delta Class." Paris repeated.

"How ironic." quipped the Captain.

"I wonder who put it there?" Tom asked.

"That's what we're going to find out!" the Captain replied, "Take us in closer and hold position 2000 kilometers away, Mr. Paris."

"Aye, Captain." Paris responded already laying in a course.

"Has the computer finished decrypting the signal, Harry?" Chakotay asked.

"Aye, sir. On main viewer now." Harry replied.

The message started with the standard UFP logo. Then moved to the face of a man of Latin descent who appeared to be in his mid fifties. Then the man began to speak. No one else on the bridge heard the small gasp come from the engineering console, except for the lieutenant at the helm, who gave no indication that he had heard it.

"This message is for the Starship Voyager under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway. We know you are heading this way on your course back to the Alpha Quadrant. We know if you are hearing this message you have just passed through a  
sparse region of space. The crew is probably in need of leave and the ship must need to be restocked. We were brought here by the caretaker as well. Our planet is but five light years away on course at 281 mark 175. We extend greeting and an invitation to join us or just visit. If you decide to come just ask for Miguel Torres." the screen went blank.

"Miguel Torres. B'Elanna?." the captain started

"My father." B'Elanna replied simply the shock quite evident on her face.

"Wasn't he the Starfleet attaché who gave up his career when he was at the height of his success?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes." came the reply.

No one really knew what to say. It was common knowledge that B'Elanna's father had left when she was very young, but nobody really knew anything else about him other than his career and the facts in the computer. No one noticed that B'Elanna had signaled engineering to send someone to the bridge, until the same ensign she had relieved returned and B'Elanna got up.

"Captain, if you'll excuse me, there are repairs in Engineering that I need to over see." B'Elanna said without waiting to be dismissed she left the bridge.

"Uh oh." was heard from Harry's station.

" 'Uh oh' is an understatement." Chakotay responded.

"I would tend to agree, but the crew does need leave and the ship does need supplies. Mr. Paris set course 281 mark 175."

"Aye, Captain."

The Captain returned to her chair.

"Captain, permission to leave the bridge." Paris asked.

"Why?"

"Captain, if she goes to engineering in the state she's in we may not have any engineering staff left much less an engineering department at all." Tom stated.

"I see your point. Dismissed." the Captain said barely suppressing a smile

"Thank you, Captain." Tom said as some ensign assumed the conn. He was gone before anybody could say good-bye or good luck.

The doors opened and B'Elanna walked out of the turbolift onto Deck 7 and walked the short distance to her quarters like she was in a dream. She'd intended to go to engineering and get lost in some project but in the mood she was in she might end up hurting somebody. Other crew members said hello as they passed but she barely acknowledged their presence. She walked through the doors to her quarters and hit the lock.

In the turbolift it suddenly occurred to Tom to ask the computer where B'Elanna was at.

"Computer, locate Lt. Torres." he ordered.

"Lt. Torres is her quarters."

Good he thought to himself. Atleast, engineering will stay in one piece.

"Computer, Deck 7." The turbolift slowed and started back up towards deck 7."

B'Elanna stood in the center of her living area thinking to herself How dare he! After all these years She knew she was beyond angry and into absolutely furious. She felt like destroying the room, but that wouldn't do her any good. She began to pace around the room like a caged animal. She felt angry, confused and a dozen other emotions that had her on edge. She was just about to hurl a small vase at the wall when the door chime chirped at her.

"What?!" she practically yelled.

"It's me." a voice replied.

"Go away, Tom." B'Elanna ground out.

"No, I don't think so." He replied. He expected a stinging response, but the door opened instead. He entered cautiously. B'Elanna's temper was legendary and knew he may need to duck. He surprisingly found the coast was clear B'Elanna was pacing, he stood there as the door shut behind him.

"You okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Do I look okay?" she snapped.

"No, actually you look like you're about to kill someone." He returned.

"I would like to. Be careful or you may be the lucky winner."

"Look, Lanna, I know you're upset. You have right to be, but you're going to have to deal with this. We have set course for the planet. We'll be there by morning,"

"I can't say I'm suprised." she said walking over and flopping down on her couch. "The crew needs leave and the ship needs supplies. Lord knows engineering needs supplies. I'm at my wits end trying to keep everything running. I'm just not looking forward to this."

"I understand. Do you want talk about it?"

"Not really, but you would understand it better with your family history and all."

"I understand more than you realize. I do know the Torres family. They're like the Paris', only the civilian version. Their place in Federation history has been guaranteed for more than a century. While my family was the military who fought the battles and won the wars, yours were the diplomats and politicians. I think I met your father once when I was a kid. If I remember correctly he was coming out of my father's office as I was going in one day. He was storming out of the office, which was not an uncommon site. I never knew why he was there. Just that he left mad. Afterwards I asked my father's aide who that was and he just replied Miguel Torres. I asked if he was anybody important and the aide replied that he used to be. I shrugged it off and went in to see my 'loving father'." he replied a little sarcasm creeping into his voice.

"That conversation ended in another fight, didn't it?"

"Actually it did, but let's not go there right now. We're supposed to be talking about you and your family. I never even knew you were related to them."

"Smooth change of subject." she answered "Well, I never broadcast the fact and my father's family was never very accepting of my mother and me anyway. As you aptly put it my family were diplomats and politicians with no room for a Klingon warrior and her daughter. I was born into a family, that while they helped negotiate the truce between the Empire and the Federation, held no love for Klingons. They were just as prejudice as the rest of the Federation at the time. To be fair though the Klingons were just as bad. My father spent a long time earning the respect of my grandfather only to lose it when he left. I tried contacting my Human grandparents several times to find out about my father only to be told that they had no granddaughter named B'Elanna. So in the end when I left the Empire for the Academy I quit acknowledging the family connection."

"But it was in your records." he responded.

"Yea, well, like I said they didn't really want me and I really didn't want them, so it never ever came up. My grandfather never got over the fact that my father gave up his career especially when he found out he had married a Klingon. The family refused to accept my mother so they moved to Kessick IV. I was born two years later. When I was five he left and I never saw him again till today twenty-three years later and 67,000 light years from home."

"I know this isn't going to be easy, but what are you going to do?"

"I don't suppose I could just avoid him."

"Not likely, I'm sure there will be a briefing and a reception of some kind."

"Well, I can always arrange for a crisis in engineering." She replied.

"That wouldn't be right and you know it."

"Well, what do you expect, Tom. The man walked out of my life twenty three years ago and now I'm supposed to be happy he's here. I'm sorry but I don't down shift that fast. Especially if my mother is with him, there will be hell to pay. I don't know why he left and frankly I don't care anymore. I don't want to have anything to do with him or her."

"I'm not arguing with you. I don't expect you to just jump into his arms crying daddy after all these years. But I do expect you to be the brave woman and officer I know you are. Besides, if you didn't care you wouldn't be so worked up. Anyway I thought your parents were divorced."

"They are or at least they were. I know my mother moved back to Kessick IV after I left for the Academy. A few weeks before we ended up here I got a message from her saying she had heard from him but at the time I wasn't really interested in  
hearing from either of them. So who knows maybe they're back together."

"Look at it this way, they may not know you are here."

"One can only hope." she replied.

"Well, Lanna, sitting here is not going to do you any good. What do you say we go to the holodeck, swim excersize, whatever. You need to work some of this stress off." he said

"Sure, I'll meet you down there in ten minutes."

"You sure you're not going to bail out at the last minute." he asked.

"Just don't be late or I will leave." she replied with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"See you there." he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out her quarters." After he left she got up and changed clothes. As she was changing it dawned on her that she had forgotten to ask him about Chakotay. Damn! , she thought,Oh, well. I'll ask him this evening. She finished changing and left to meet him.

At the same time, the Captain and Chakotay were discussing the situation.

"This is definitely going to make for a unique and potentially tense situation."

Janeway stated taking a sip of her coffee. It was some new blend that Neelix had conjured up and to everyone's surprise it was quite good. As yet though no one had had the courage to ask what was in it.

"Agreed, but I think B'Elanna will handle better than we think." Chakotay replied across the desk from his seat.

"What makes you say that, Commander?"

"Well, if this was five years ago, even just two years ago, we would have a major problem on our hands. But B'Elanna has grown a lot. She's mellowed out some and is comfortable with her position on this ship. She's where she never thought she'd ever be. She's the chief engineer and a respected officer on a starship. At any rate Tom will be there and as much as I hate to admit this he seems to have a calming effect on her. I've never seen her happier, except maybe when she's playing with her engines." He said trying hard not to laugh at the image that was brought to mind with the last sentence.

Kathryn on the other hand could not help but laugh and soon they were both laughing.

"You haven't been very accepting of their relationship?" She quiried.

"In all honesty, No, I haven't been."

"Why?"

"I have more or less looked out for her for the last few years and I worry about her. She is the closest thing I have to a daughter and I don't want to see anything happen to her."

"Why do I hear a 'but' coming?"

"But, she is a grown woman, and is very capable of taking care of herself.

Besides, Paris may have just bitten off more than he can chew. "

"Well, one things for sure. He steps out of line she will definetly let him know it."

"That's true, but if that is the case we may be picking up the peices. Literally." He said with a smile.

"Could be, but I guess we'll know in the morning how this is going to play out.

Of course it could be B'Elanna's father who has the fit. For all we know he may not even know she's on board. I don't suppose we could hide her?" Kathryn stated getting up to put her coffee cup up.

"Not likely. Don't worry too much. She'll be fine." Chakotay replied his eyes never leaving the Captain.

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Come on, lets go get something to eat. We are supposed to put in an appearance at Neelix's little party tonight."

"What's the motif this evening?"

"I believe by popular demand the tropical look is in."

"Very well, lets go. she said as together they walked out of her ready room and headed for the mess hall.

That evening in Holodeck 2, the party was in full swing by the time the Captain and Chakotay arrived. Upon entering the holodeck Neelix descended upon them.

"Oh, my dear Captain, you look especially lovely this evening. I think the tropical look suits you."

"Thank you, Neelix. It appears that everyone is enjoying themselves." Janeway replied.

"Yes, but I believe we are missing a couple of people. I haven't seen Tom or B'Elanna all evening!" He said looking rather concerned.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later." Chakotay reassured him.

"If you say so." Neelix answered before rushing off to greet some more arrivals.

"You really think they'll show up?" the Captain inquired keeping her voice low.

"I don't know. I doubt it to be honest, but I didn't want Neelix going around broadcasting the fact that they are not here. The rumor mill is already working overtime on them anyway and I like to run defense for B'Elanna when ever I can. The last thing she needs is any new rumors cropping up."

"Well, I guarantee you everybody has already noticed that they are not here. Tom and B'Elanna are adults and can handle themselves."

"You're right. Would you care for a stroll on the beach?" He asked extending his arm to her. She took his arm and replied "That is a lovely idea." and they headed off to the beach for a moonlight stroll.

Meanwhile on Holodeck 1 Tom and B'Elanna were laying on a blanket staring up at the stars on moonless night on a beach that bore an amazing resemblance to one that Tom used to visit as a child back on Earth. Each lay there lost in there own thoughts, perfectly comfortable just being there together. Neither felt the need to carry on a conversation at the moment. Finally Tom broke the silence.

Turning to look at her, " Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Yes, thank you Tom. I definitely needed the swim." she replied, "I am definetely more relaxed now."

"I'll say. I haven't seen you this relaxed in a long time."

"Must be the company." she said smiling still not bothering to look at him.

With his left hand he turned her face to him making her look at him.

"Flattery will get you everything." he said his eyes searching hers. He was looking for something and she couldn't hide it from those brilliant baby bluesof his. He smiled before leaning down to kiss her. Without realizing it she brought her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as he pullled her closer. After a few moments both pulled back and Tom laid his head on B'Elanna's shoulder. They laid there for a few minutes. Of course they had kissed before but it had never felt like that before. They were still in the early stages of some kind of relationship. Neither was sure what to say or do. Then, "Tom."

"Lanna." they said simultaneously.

"You go first, Lanna."

"What just happened here?" she asked.

"What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I'll tell you. I kissed a very beautiful woman that I care alot about. It was a pretty incredible kiss at that." he told her.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, I think you're beautiful. Is that so hard to believe?"

"A little."

"Why?"

"I'm used to people thinking I difficult, stubborn, cold, hostile even brilliant on occasion but never beautiful." she replied a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Well, you are beautiful."

"Thank you. Tom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Today, on the bridge when Chakotay was standing by my station you didn't seem to happy that he was there. Why?"

"It's not that I wasn't happy or anything. I guess I am a little jealous. Geez, I can't believe I just admitted that."

"What would you have to be jealous of?"

"Come on, B'Elanna, don't tell me you didn't have feelings for him at one time."

She couldn't deny that one. She'd had a crush on Chakotay for a long time because he was safe. She knew he would never return the affection so she would not get hurt.

"I can't deny that one, Tom. That was a long time ago though. You have nothing to worry about. He is more like a father to me now. Besides, you know he is completely ga-ga over the Captain."

"I know, just sometimes, it gets to me that you have this easy relationship with him and I have had to work so hard at it."

"If I made it easy for you then it wouldn't be any fun and you would lose interest. Far be it from me to ever be boring anyway." She said pulling him down to kiss again. Again both were caught up in emotions that threatened to sweep them away, but before that could happen B'Elanna pulled back and said "I think I should go now before this goes any further."

"If you think that's best." Tom answered.

"For now."

B'Elanna got up and gathered her things and started to leave, but then turned around and said:

"Meet me for breakfast?"

"0600 in the messhall. I'll be there." he replied.

"Goodnight, Tom."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Bella?"

"Bella means beautiful."

"Oh! Well, goodnight." and she turned and left the holodeck. Tom rolled over onto his back and stared up at the stars, smiling to himself because they reminded him of B'Elanna's eyes. He sat there a while longer thinking.He wasn't sure where this was headed but knowing B'Elanna he was in for one hell of a wild ride. And I intend to enjoy every minute of it he thought to himself. Finally he decided that he should turn in and get some sleep. Tomorrow was a big day.

Around midnight the party was still going strong. The senior officers had long since left. The only ones left were the crew who didn't work early shift. Neelix had left as well. In another few hours everyone would wind down and return to their quarters. And much to the wishes of the Captain and First Officer no one had noticed that the Chief Engineer and the Conn Officer had not put in an appearance.

At precisely 0600 Tom walked through the doors of the mess hall to find B'Elanna was already there. She was sitting at a corner table in the back drinking coffee and reading something, a bowl of Neelix's latest breakfast creation sitting untouched in front of her. He served himself and walked over to her. B'Elanna had seen Tom enter, but gave no outward appearance that she'd noticed.

That was getting harder to do. He was just too gorgeous not to notice, but she'd be damned before she'd let him know just how much he affected her. Atleast for now. Maybe someday. But he was walking over to her so she pushed these thoughts from her mind.

"Good Morning, Bella."

"Morning, Tom."

"Did we sleep well last night?" he inquired.

"Just fine. You?"

"Great."

Neither was about to admit that they had lost sleep thinking about the other one.

"So what is on the schedule for today?" He inquired referring to B'Elanna's never ending repair list.

"The plasma inducers need to be recalibrated. The warp drive is due for maintenance. There are at the very least ten different replicators that need to be fixed and last but certainly not the least I need to do another purge of the computer core. We need to run scans and defrag to reorganize the files so the ODN keeps running smoothly and efficiently."

"Sounds like you're going to have you're hands full."

"That's the idea."

"You going to make it to the briefing once we make planetfall?"

"I'm going to try." she replied

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Look, Tom, we know I'm not thrilled with the prospect of seeing my father and perhaps my mother. I'll be there if the Captain calls for me but if she doesn't you can find me under a panel in engineering recalibrating the plasma inducers." she replied getting upset.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't upset you too much, did I?'

"No. Not too much. I should get down to engineering and get started." she said getting up.

"If you must." Tom replied.

"Hey." Tom looked up and she bent down to give him a kiss. A kiss that spoke of things to come. When she finally pulled away, she noticed he was a little out of breath.

"If I don't see you later in the briefing I'll see you tonight. Holodeck 2. 1800 hours. Casual. And by the way, you're forgiven." she said and turned and left the mess hall.

"Bye." he replied as an after thought, although she was already gone.

A few minutes later Tom managed to bring himself down off cloud nine and left to report for duty.

Later that morning, everything was running smoothly for a change. The Captain and the Commander were engaged in one of their little chats again. It was nearing noon and everyone was beginning to wonder when they were going to reach this planet.

"Captain, we are entering the star system." Ensign Kim reported.

"Mr. Paris, disengage the warp drive. Slow to one half impulse." The Captain ordered from her chair.

"Aye, Captain."

"Mr. Kim, which planet are we headed for?" the Captain asked.

"The fourth planet out, Captain. Preliminary scans show it to be the only habitable planet in this system."

"Very good. Lieutenant Paris, take us in and let me know as soon as we have achieved standard orbit. I'll be in my ready room. Commander, you have the bridge." With that the Captain left her senior officers to do their jobs.

As she settled down in her chair, she decided to finish the reports she had been going over at breakfast. It would be at least half an hour before orbit was achieved. Her mind began to wander and she was so lost in thought that she jumped when her commbadge chirped at her.

"Torres to Janeway."

"Janeway here. Go ahead, B'Elanna."

"Captain, since we will be entering orbit shortly I am going to take the warp drive off line and perform routine maintenance on the warp coils and the primary dilithium matrix. Will that be a problem?"

"No, Lieutenant. Is there anything else?" Kathryn replied.

"No. Torres out."

Kathryn smiled. B'Elanna could be so single minded about her engines especially when she was trying to forget about something or someone. Kathryn just couldn't figure out who she was trying to forget. Her father or a certain lieutenant.  
Probably both. Kathryn thought to herself as she picked up a PADD and began reading her reports.

Twenty minutes later she was paged from the bridge.

"Bridge to Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"Captain, we are moving into standard orbit."

"I'm on my way."

A moment later she was on the bridge standing center with Chakotay right next to her.

"On screen, Mr. Kim." A moment later the forward viewscreen showed the image of a world that bore an amazing resemblance to Earth.

"It's beautiful." Tom stated

"It is indeed," the Captain replied, "Harry, hail the planet."

"Response coming through now, Captain." Harry said after a moment.

"On screen." Janeway said turning around back to the screen.

A moment later the same man from the earlier message appeared on the screen.

"Captain Janeway, I presume." the man stated.

"Yes, I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. I assume you are Miguel Torres."

"Guilty as charged, Captain." He returned with a smile.

Now I know where B'Elanna gets her sense of humor from. Tom thought to himself.

"Well, Mr. Torres, does the invitation still stand?" the Captain asked.

"Which one?"

"To visit and resupply the ship plus shore leave for the crew." she answered.

"Of course, Captain, whenever you wish to meet is fine. We'll do what we can to get you what you need."

"Very well, how does 1600 hours sound here on Voyager?"

Janeway asked managing to get it through that the subject was not open for debate.

"That's fine Captain. I'll contact you when I'm ready to beam aboard. Torres out."

The screen went blank.

"Chakotay, inform all departments to get a list of supplies needed to you by 1600 hours and inform all senior staff of the briefing. Until then I'm going to be digging into Mr. Torres' past. I want to know more about him." With that she turned and left the bridge.

Chakotay made a ship wide announcement to all senior officers, but he decided he better make a personal trip down to engineering to get the point across.

"Mr. Paris, you have the bridge. I'll be down in Engineering if you need me."

"Good luck, Commander." he heard Tom say as the turbolift doors shut.

"I'm too busy, Chakotay. Just take my list of supplies and let me be."

"This is not a debate, Lieutenant."

"Commander, with all due respect, butt out."

"Pardon me?"

"Forcing me to go to the briefing and face a man I haven't seen for 23 year is not a good idea. Chakotay, there is no way you can know how difficult this is."

"B'Elanna ,I know this is difficult, and you are right, I don't understand just how difficult. But running from the problem and your duty is not going to solve the problem." He said, gently trying defuse her temper before he was witness to a full blown version of a Klingon temper tantrum.

"Chakotay, I know that the problem is that up here," she said pointing to her head, "I know you're right, but right here," placing a hand over her heart, "is where the feelings of a hurt five year old still live. Here is where I believe you are wrong."

He could see the viscious struggle in her eyes. The war being fought between her heart and her mind, between her Human and Klingon sides. This time her mind wonout, as to human or Klingon, the jury was still out on that one.

"Alright, Chakotay, I'll be there. Just do me one favor."

"What's that?"

"Send Tom down to get me about fifteen minutes before the briefing."

"Alright, why?"

"Just because." she answered cryptically.

"Just what is going on with you two?" He asked not really sure if he wanted to know.

"To tell you the truth I'm not really sure. But I will say this: He's in for one hell of a wild ride." she replied, the Klingon fire quite evident in her eyes.

"I'll just bet." He said looking at her, "I'll be sure to send him down."

"Thanks." she returned already heading off in some new direction.

With that handled he turned to leave. He paused long enough to turn around and look at B'Elanna who was already climbing back under some console.On his way back to the bridge Chakotay couldn't stop thinking about what she'd said. He's in for one hell of a wild ride. He couldn't help but smile. He truly hoped that Tom appreciated what she was giving him. There was a time when he had considered pursuing B'Elanna, but then he had met the Captain and the rest as they say is history. It really was good that Tom and B'Elanna were getting a second chance. They had known each other in the Maquis, but he knew for a fact that they didn't discuss those days. They had wiped the slate clean and were starting over. He remembered B'Elanna trying to talk herself out of her attraction to the pilot. Hell, even he had discouraged the attraction, then fate stepped in and Tom had been captured and they had figured that they would never see each other again.

Funny how things work out, isn't it. he thought to himself.

He smiled to himself again.Wild ride indeed B'Elanna was definitely an experience that if offered, one should not pass up, but she was picky and apparently decided that she and Tom had some unfinished business. He had to laugh at the thought of Tom and B'Elanna together. They were so different or maybe they were too much alike. He recalled a time when it would have made him see red.Well, stranger things have happened. he thought to himself as he walked onto the bridge.

It was almost 1500 hours and time for shift change. There wasn't much to do except sit there and watch. Finally shift change began and as Tom made his way to turbolift Chakotay pulled him aside and whispered:

"A friend asked me tell you to come down and get her about fifteen minutes before the briefing."

Tom nodded and left.

Forty-five minutes later, Tom was standing in engineering waiting for B'Elanna, who was giving last minute instructions.

"Carey, you've been here as long as I have so go ahead and leave when you're ready. Leave Collins in charge and unless it's life or death no one is to bother me this evening. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" came the reply in unison.

Upon hearing the reply Tom and B'Elanna left engineering on their way to the briefing.

"What's with her the last few days?" Collins asked after they'd left. This question was not uncommon in engineering where the Chief Engineer was concerned.

"Didn't you hear?" one of the ensigns replied.

"Hear what?" Collins asked.

"Her father is the one beaming aboard." the ensign replied before going about his business.

"Man, I'm not coming to work tomorrow." Collins replied.

"Yes, you will. It's my day off tomorrow and I am not filling in for anyone but the Chief, herself, so I suggest you just keep your mouth shut and stay out of her way." Carey stated leaving no room for argument.

Meanwhile, in the turbo lift Tom was questioning B'Elanna about why she wanted him to come down and get her.

"So what's up with that? You've never needed an escort before."

"Let's just say I don't want to walk in there alone."

"Are we scared?" he inquired jokingly.

"Yes!" she replied in all seriousness. Tom looked and saw the very real fear in her eyes. It was not something he'd seen often. She was genuinely scared out of her mind.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun. I just figured you would be more mad than scared. But don't worry I'll be behind you all the way." He said pulling her into his arms for quick kiss.

"Thanks," she answered pulling out of his embrace but still holding his arm, "I am mad and scared. I don't know what to expect. Part of me wants to kill him and the other part wants to forgive him. I don't know which side will win. Knowing me probably the kill him side."

"Just try not to put anybody through a bulkhead today." Tom replied with a smile beginning pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"I promise." she returned sweetly her mood improving just a little bit. Maybe this won't be so bad she thought Not that I need protection or anything but it will be nice to know he'll be right next to me. she continued thinking to herself as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened. They walked the short distance to the briefing room arm in arm.

B'Elanna paused just outside the door to the briefing room. Tom gave her hand a last squeeze before letting go and said "It'll be alright. I'm right here." Hewas rewarded with one of her rare smiles.

"Here goes nothing." she said as she proceeded into the briefing room.

As the doors closed behind them they were surprised to find everyone already seated and just chatting.

"Ah, Lieutenants, please sit down. We are still awaiting the arrival of Commander Chakotay and Mr. Torres."

Paris and Torres took their usual seats. The Captain turned to study B'Elanna.

"Something wrong, Captain?"

"I was about to ask you that. Chakotay tells me that you were reluctant to attend this meeting."

"I was and still am, but I will be fine. I promised not to send anyone flying into the bulkheads today."

"Glad to hear it." came the Captain's reply amid some slight chuckling from other members of the senior staff.

At that moment, the doors opened and Chakotay and Miguel Torres walked in.

Miguel saw B'Elanna and locked eyes with her, but neither said a word.

"Captain, this is Miguel Torres, more or less the leader of the colony down there."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Captain." Miguel replied.

"These are my senior officers. My Chief of Security, Lt. Tuvok, Operations Officer, Ensign Harry Kim, our Guide Mr. Neelix, our Chief Helmsman, Lt. Tom Paris, and our Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres."

Miguel shook each person's hand until he came to Tom. He appeared to be sizing Tom up.

"Owen's son, right?"

"Yes." Tom replied coolly.

"Never liked your father."

"Not many people do."

"What was it he used to say. That at every major event in Federation history for the last hundred years there has been a Paris there. Certainly are living up to that aren't we?"

"I suppose. But I could say the same thing about your family. The Torres' have been there just as often as the Paris'." Tom replied, a little more on the icy side with every word.

"Touché', Lieutenant." Miguel replied before moving on to the inevitable.

"Lieutenant, it's been a long time." B'Elanna refused to shake his hand.

"You might say that. Twenty-three years I think." she replied calmly trying to hide any sarcasm and hostility.

"Yes, well, I don't know what to do or say. You are a lot more calm than I expected you to be."

"That's only because I made a promise to someone not to put anyone into the bulkheads today." She returned then what he had said clicked expected."Wait a minute, you knew I was here?" the fire returning to her eyes and then everyone started to get nervous.

"Other ships have passed through this system bringing tales of the starship Voyager and her crew. We heard about an engineer named Torres who was of mixed species. No one could ever remember what the species were. Anyway when we heard, your mother and I began to hope that maybe we would get to see you again."

B'Elanna felt herself ready to explode and did not want to.

"Look, let's just save the family reunion for later okay. We have business to discuss and I have a lot of work to do."

"As you wish." he replied taking a seat.

Now that the first meeting of B'Elanna and Miguel had happened without to many fireworks everyone was breathing a bit easier, but not much. Everyone took their seats glad that was over.

"Well, I for one am very interested in hearing how you ended up in the delta quadrant." Janeway stated.

"It's a long story but I'll give you the short version. Four and a half years ago my wife and I, along with 150 others, were headed to the other side of the Terikof Belt to one of the M class planetoids to start a new colony outside of Federation and Cardassian space. Halfway through the Badlands a coherent tetryon beam scanned us. It was followed by a displacement wave. After a small skirmish with the Kazon over trying to get home we cut our losses and started back for the Alpha Quadrant. A little over a year ago we found this planet. It is largely uninhabited. We were all tired of constant space travel and cramped living quarters so we set up our colony here. Shortly after we arrived a trader passed through bringing tales of a Federation starship called Voyager. We've heard various stories about the crew and your adventures. A short while ago we put a message buoy in position so that maybe you'd find it and stop here." He finished letting what he had said sink in.

"That's an interesting story, but why were headed for the other side of the Terikof Belt?" Chakotay asked.

"My reasons were personal. My wife didn't want to live in the Federation any longer and we couldn't go back to the empire." He was interrupted by B'Elanna.

"By your wife, I take it you mean K'Tarra, my mother."

"Yes, since when have you called her K'Tarra."

"Since I was ten. She said I wasn't Klingon enough for her and told me never to call her Mother again. She said she did not want to be called Mother by someone who was obviously so human."

B'Elanna felt Tom tense next to her. No one in the room was left unaffected by the obvious hurt and pain still left unresolved after so many years.

"I see, well, we have been back together for about six years now."Miguel replied

"Well that explains why you can't go back to the empire." B'Elanna quipped.

"What?" Tom asked perplexed.

"My mother moved from Quo'nos back to Kessick shortly before we got stranded out here. I assume my grandfather probably told my mother she was no longer a member of the family when she took him back."

"That about sums it up." Miguel replied.

"I must say you've had quite an adventure. But we really do need to discuss shore leave and supplies." the Captain stated.

"Set your shore leave up how you see fit. Just let us know what you need and we will see what we can do."

"We need fresh fruits and vegetables and other food staples and stuffs of course, then there are supplies needed to conduct repairs here and along the way home. I believe Lt. Torres has the list of repair supplies." The Captain stated turning to face B'Elanna.

B'Elanna handed the Captain a PADD that contained the lists of supplies.

"Also, Captain, preliminary scans show several locations that contain high concentration of dilithium crystals. Our supplies are starting to get low. We could begin mining it as soon as we have checked out the area and taken the necessary precautions."

"Do you intend to oversee the mining expedition, Lieutenant?"

"No, Captain, Lt. Carey is in charge of the expedition. He's more than capable. I am requesting permission to take a shuttle to some of the other planetoids in this system. Scans show some high concentrations of Beryllium and Acadium as well as Tritadium and several other ores that we could use. Some of these ores are difficult to handle and I would prefer to do the job myself. The rest of the engineering staff will be conducting routine maintenance and repairs of all major systems in the interim.

"That sounds acceptable. Begin as soon as your ready." Kathryn said handing the PADD to Mr. Torres.

"I will see what can procure for you, Captain." he replied.

"Good, then if that's everything I think we will call it a day. Dismissed."

Everyone rose to get up and leave.

"B'Elanna, may I have a minute?" Miguel asked.

"It's Lieutenant Torres. Let's leave things as they are. I have been civil and polite. Which is more than you deserve, but I made a promise not to overreact. Otherwise I might have put you through the bulkhead when you walked in." she ground out. Her anger and resentment of him finally starting to show.

"Look, I know you're mad and resent me and you have a right to but I deserve a chance to explain and apologize."

"Explain and apologize! Just who in the hell do you think you are?" she replied her voice rising.

"Your father."

"My father left 23 years ago." she replied and then stormed out of the room. No one quite knew what to say.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought." Miguel said to himself.

"Well, what did you expect?" Tom replied heading off after B'Elanna.

Finally everyone else left and Chakotay escorted Miguel back to the transporter room.

They walked in silence till Miguel asked:

"What was Lt. Paris' problem?"

"Tom and B'Elanna are very close and he's very protective of her."

"I see. Are they in love?"

"I don't know. I don't think they even know the answer to that question. Give her some time. B'Elanna's just stubborn. She'll come around."

"You know her well?"

"You might say that." Chakotay replied as they entered the transporter room.

"Thank you, Commander." he replied as they stepping onto the transporter pad.

"Energize." Chakotay ordered and Miguel Torres vanished.

Meanwhile Tom caught up with B'Elanna outside her quarters as she was going in.

"B'Elanna!" Tom called running to catch her.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

She looked incredulously at him and proceeded to go into her quarters, Tom close on her heels.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy keen." she returned sarcastically as she grabbed the nearest pillow and hurled it at the wall.

At this point Tom could not decide whether to cut his losses and get the hell out of Dodge or stay and try to help her. Luckily she made up her mind for him.

"Look, Tom, I need to time alone right now. I'll see you later on the holodeck."

As much as he wanted to help he knew she needed time to work through some of this on her own. So he decided to leave before her legendary temper caused her to reach out and touch someone. More like reach out and hurt someone he thought as he headed towards the door. He paused at the door and said "I'll see you at 1800 hours, Holodeck 2. I'll be in my quarters if you need me." and then he walked out, leaving B'Elanna to deal with her conflicting emotions.

On the planet Miguel walked the short distance from his office in the center of town to his home. As he walked he took in the sights and sounds of the small town. The town of New Meridia was not very large but it would be someday. It's population continued to grow every month as children were born. The population was as diverse as any with 12 different humanoid species being represented. The planet reminded Miguel of Earth. The difference being that there was no weather control grid and seasons here were a little longer than that of Earth. But there would be a grid someday. The colony had been set up in one of the temperate zones. This ensured that it did not get too cold or too hot during the year. They had explored around the town's borders and had finally got everything mapped and charted. They had not journeyed to the other continents yet and had  
made the trip north to the smaller dilithim deposits only a few times. They were content with size of the colony until such time that they needed to expand and acquire more land for the growth of the town.

Miguel was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost jumped when he found himself in front of his home. He walked through the gate and into the house. He set the data padds that he had been carrying down on the table. He heard the back door shut.

"K'Tarra?" He called.

"Yes, Miguel, it's me."

"Where've you been?"

"Working outside. Did you see her?"

"Don't waste any time do you?"

"No." she replied giving him that look he knew only too well. It was that look that said he'd better answer her question.

"Yes, I saw her."

"Well , what happened?"

"Nothing really. She's mad and resentful. She was polite and civil until I wanted to talk to her. The only thing that kept her from putting me through the bulkhead as she so aptly put it was the fact that she had made a promise to keep it cool. I don't think she likes me very much."

"Well, what did you expect, Miguel? Surely you didn't think she would throw herself into your arms crying 'Daddy' after 23 years?"

"I don't really know what I expected. But I didn't want to be told that the only reason I am still in one piece is because she made a promise."

"It sounds like B'Elanna inherited a great deal of my temper. Did she say anything about me?"

"She didn't seem surprised when I mentioned we were back together. Why did you tell her never to call you mother again?"

"She still remembers that?'

"Apparently. What ever possessed you to tell her such a thing?"

"I am not sure any more. At the time all I knew was B'Elanna was not being the proper Klingon daughter I wanted and I said it in a fit of anger. I regretted it later but couldn't bring myself to apologize. My pride got in the way. It wasn't easy, you know? Trying to raise her on my own. She was stubborn and a lot like you and I was mad at you and did my best to erase the human part of her as best I could. It would seem that we both have a lot of making up to do."

"Yes, it does. I am sorry. For everything. I would like to hold a reception for the crew tomorrow night, here at the house."

"That would be alright I guess, we can hold it outside. Don't be surprised if she does not show up. After all she is half-Klingon, so her honor and her human pride may stand in the way." K'Tarra answered.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Let's get something to eat and then I'll extend the invitation to the Captain." Miguel returned leading the way to kitchen area.

The ever constant chime of the door intruded in upon Kathryn's thoughts. She'd been concentrating so hard she hadn't heard it at first.

"Come in." she finally called not bothering to look up and see who it was.

"Captain."

She looked up into eyes of her darkly handsome first officer. She could drown in those eyes she thought to herself for about the billionth time.

"Yes, Commander?"

"We just received an invitation to a reception at the Torres house tomorrow evening at 1900 hours."

"Crew or Senior officers?"

"Both but emphasis was put on senior officers."

"I see. Well make the announcement and inform the senior staff."

"Aye, Captain."

"Anything else, Chakotay?"

"I was wondering what you found out on Miguel Torres?"

"Well, see for yourself. Miguel Fernando Torres: Born December 2, 2312 in Barcelona, Spain. Graduated with honors from the University of Paris in 2334 with degrees in Diplomacy and Political Science. He went straight to the Diplomatic Corps. He was on the fast track to success so it would seem. Two highlights of his career before he married were that he was instrumental in the treaty between the Casari Empire and the Federation and then he lead the talks between the Danar and the Federation."

"Quite impressive." Chakotay interjected.

"There's more. In 2344 he was sent to the the Klingon Homeworld, Quo'nos to be one of the Federation's representatives. There he met K'Tarra of the House of Korrd. A year later they married. Shortly after that they moved to Kessick IV. Two years later in June of 2347 B'Elanna was born."

"June, huh, I never knew when her birthday was before."

"June 17 to be exact. That makes her 28." Janeway replied.

"Interesting. What else is there?"

"It seems the marriage started to go down hill after B'Elanna was born. In 2352, after 7 years of marriage, he left. What is quite ironic is that one year later he was very instrumental in bringing about the Khitomer Accords. It was quite a big deal at the time. In 2354 their divorce was finalized and his career went down hill from there. He moved to Corida II and was a minor public official there until 7 years ago when he returned to Kessick IV in 2368. What's interesting is that K'Tarra Torres moved back to Kessick shortly after B'Elanna left for the Academy. In 2370 he and K'Tarra remarried and left the Federation in 2371 just 6 months before Voyager was launched. The ship disappeared in the badlands and was presumed lost with all hands." she finished.

"It seems that Mr. Torres has led a very busy life. What's odd is that his career was on the rise. In just eleven years he had added more power and prestige to the Torres name than anyone else in his family and then he just walked away."

"I don't think that's all there is to it. This is just facts. There's more on the personal level, I'm sure." Kathryn said as she turned her computer screen off.

"I'm sure you're probably right. From what I have gathered from B'Elanna her father's family was never very accepting of her mother or of her, and after he left, her grandfather on Quo'nos swore to kill him on the spot if he ever laid eyes upon him again."

"Not surprising."

"So what do we do now? Judging from B'Elanna's reaction she's not exactly thrilled with the situation and who can blame her? Besides the next time she may just add new meaning to the phrase 'reach out and touch someone'." Chakotay remarked.

Kathryn had to stifle a laugh at the mental picture. She had to remain somewhat serious.

"Well, Commander, you know her better than any of us with the exception of Tom, but in all seriousness, until something happens to make it our business, we really should stay out of it."

"I agree. I do have a suggestion though. I would like to reschedule the away teams to leave the day after tomorrow. Give the crew a break. It will also allow as many as possible to attend the party tomorrow night."

"That sounds fair. Make the anouncement."

"Now that that's taken care of what do you say to dinner?" He inquired hopefully.

"Two nights in a row? I feel privileged."

"You should." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh! I see how you are." Kathryn replied grinning.

"So what'll it be tonight, Neelix's resort program or the messhall?"

"The messhall. The Captain needs to put in an appearance every few days."

"Very well, after you." He said moving towards the door.

"What a gentleman."

"Always."

Later that evening on Holodeck 2, Tom and B'Elanna were enjoying a quiet sail around Lake George. Tom had borrowed the program from the Captain. B'Elanna had been quiet the whole evening. Tom had thought it best not to push her. Tom was wondering when she was going to snap out of it. He knew she'd been less than thrilled to hear the away teams departure had been delayed by the party tomorrow evening. He decided to let the boat drift a while and went forward to her.

"Bella." He whispered trying to get her attention. When he didn't get a response he sat down behind her and brushed the hair off her shoulder.

"Bella." he whispered again.

"Hmm." she replied turning around to look at him. She could see the concern in his eyes.

"Are you gonna stare out at the stars all night?"

"No. I was just thinking about things. Trying to put things in perspective."

"How's it coming?"

"I'll let you know."

He took that as a hint that she didn't want to talk about it right now. He didn't want to ask the next question but it needed to be asked.

"Are you going tomorrow night?"

"I don't know. As an officer and member of the senior staff I should be there but the Captain has made it optional so I haven't decided yet. If I do go will you go with me?

"Of course." He replied pulling her back against him and putting his arms around her.

She leaned back against him trying to relax. She desperately wanted to forget at least for a little while all the tensions and problems that she was facing. She thought about where this thing with Tom was headed. She was falling more everyday and it scared her. They more or less already thought of themselves as a couple, hell the crew had had them paired off since the beginning of this little journey home. The betting line had changed many times over the course of their relationship. She didn't know what it was currently, she would have to ask Harry next time she thought about it.

She laid her head back against his shoulder and thought for at least the millionth time how good his shoulders felt to her tired head. They sat there drifting for a while longer. B'Elanna felt herself starting to nod off. She tried to fight it but Tom felt too good and she was too tired. She quietly slipped into a peaceful slumber in Tom's arms. Tom was enjoying just holding B'Elanna when he realized her breathing had become slow and even. He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Most guys would probably take it as an insult but he took it as a huge compliment. She did not trust a great many people and he was glad to see that she trusted him enough to let herself relax and fall asleep.

He wished they could stay like this forever but he knew how likely that was. He was going to have to wake her up and take her back to her quarters. Maybe someday it'll be our quarters he thought to himself. Whoa! Thomas did you really just think that? Are you actually thinking of marrying her? He looked down to the peacefully sleeping woman in his arms. He knew the answer  
was yes. He could see himself married to her and raising a family with her. It occurred to him that he was more serious about B'Elanna than he realized.

Hold it! Stop this train of thought right now, Thomas. You don't even know if she loves you. You've never told her how you feel. You're a long way from marriage. he told himself rather sternly. He let himself run his fingers through her long, dark hair, and along her cheek, and down her jawline. Before he let himself get carried away he remembered that it was getting late and they were both scheduled for early shift tomorrow. He gently eased himself out from behind her and gently laid her down on the  
cushioned seat. He went back to the steering wheel to turn the boat back to the dock. Tom quietly docked the boat. Now would be a good time to wake her up. He kneeled down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella." he said quietly not wanting to startle her.

No response.

"Bella."

"Hmm."

"Wake up, we docked."

"Hmm, what?" she asked looking very confused. Tom found the groggy sleepy look she wore quite alluring. Before he could stop himself he leaned down and kissed her. Just the touch of Tom's lips brought her awake immediately. B'Elanna put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he ran his hands down her shoulders and encircled her waist.

After a few moments they surfaced for air. Tom leaned back to look into her eyes. He saw his own desire reflected in her eyes but he knew it was still too soon. He brushed aside the long tendrils of her hair that had fallen to frame her face.

"Now what?" she asked invitingly.

"Now I am going to take you back to your quarters and then turn in myself because we both have early shift tomorrow." he said taking her hand to help her up.

"Yeah, you're right." she said finally. "But I'll see myself out. Thanks for a wonderful evening."

"You don't want me to walk you back?" he asked not hiding his disappointment. B'Elanna turned to him and slid her arms p around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. Well, it was intended to be a quick kiss. B'Elanna pulled back first.

"Tom, if you walk me back to my quarters I promise you won't make it back to yours."

"I see." was all he could manage as the meaning of her words hit home.

"I'll see you tomorrow after shift." she finished and then left the holodeck.

He watched her leave the holodeck. He missed her already. He knew he was going to have to tell her how he felt soon. This time he had fallen hard. The phrase Hook, line and sinker popped into Tom's head. Well one thing is for sure. Life with Bella will never be dull he thought. He let his mind wander back to when all this started. It was a little over a year ago when on Sikari IV. B'Elanna, while in the throes of the Ponn farr, had thrown herself at Tom. In effect choosing him as her mate. Afterwards, B'Elanna had been mortified and wanted to forget everything.But something had happened and Tom wasn't willing to let things go on as they were. Each had fought the attraction until Sikari IV, then only B'Elanna had fought it not wanting to admit that she was attracted to Tom. If truth be told Tom never wanted to admit his attraction to B'Elanna. But you can't choose who you fall in love with.

If Tom was honest with himself. This had all started years ago and now it was time to finish it. He and B'Elanna did not talk about their first relationship out of mutual consent. Neither wanted to remember those days. The only thing he didn't want to forget were his feelings for B'Elanna. He had fought the feelings at first but he had lost that battle. They had helped him when he was in prison even though they scared him and he was sure he would never see her again! There was definetely a time when the thought B'Elanna was the wrong person for him to fall in love with. He just knew she would walk all over him and leave him  
in the dirt. God, how wrong I was! he thought to himself. Now he couldn't imagine his life without her. It's funny the twists and turns life takes he thought to himself.

He sat there a while longer thinking before he realized how late it had gotten and decided to call it a night.

The next afternoon on the bridge Captain Janeway sat in her chair thinking Everythings finally running smoothly for a change. She was really beginning to enjoy the peace and quiet when Harry spoke up from behind her.

"Captain, we are being hailed."

"On screen." she replied.

The screen filled with the image of a Klingon woman. Everyone was just more than a little surprised. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Captain Janeway?"

"Yes, and you would be K'Tarra Torres, I presume."

"Correct."

"What can we do for you?"

"I would like to beam aboard."

"To what ends?"You know what she wants, Kathryn. She wants to see B'Elanna. "I wish to see my daughter."

"Well, I can't guarantee that she'll see you but you are welcome to try."

"Thank you."

"Then stand by to beam aboard." The screen went blank.

"Mr. Paris, please go down and meet Mrs. Torres and escort her to Engineering."

"Aye, Captain."

"And should you decide on your way down to the transporter room to call down and warn B'Elanna I'm sure her staff would probably thank you." the Captain called after him.

"Yes, ma'am!" came the reply as only Tom Paris say it. The doors to the lift shut and Tom hit his commbadge.

"Paris to Torres."

"Torres, here. Go ahead, Tom." Tom started to speak when he heard that familiar sizzling sound and the pop of a relay overloading. The string of Klingon curses that resulted made Tom very glad that he was in the turbolift and not engineering. However he soon would be there.

"Everything alright, B'Elanna?"

"No, I just fried two relays to the primary plasma conduits. What did you want?"

There was no hiding the stress in her voice. He hated to add to it. But...

"I know this is a bad time but I wanted to warn you that your mother is coming aboard to see you. I'm on my way to meet her and escort her to engineering."

"You're kidding??!!"

"No, I'm not."

Silence reigned for a few moments.

"B'Elanna?"

"I'll be here, Tom. Torres out."

As the communication cut Tom walked through the doors of Transporter Room 1.

"On your orders, sir." the ensign stated.

"Let's get this over with. Energize."

A moment later a tall, very slim, yet powerfully built Klingon woman stood in front of Tom.

"I'm Lieutenant Tom Paris. I'm to escort you to Engineering. If you will follow me." He said heading out the door, giving her very little choice but to follow.

She caught up to him easily.

"You must be the Lt. Paris my husband mentioned to me yesterday."

"The same."

"He said you were more than a little miffed last time." K'Tarra ventured seeing if he would rise to the bait.

"I was."

"You make no apologies or excuses. I like that." she replied glad to see that he had not taken the opportunity to apologize or excuse himself like most people did.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, Miguel mentioned that Commander Chakotay said you and B'Elanna were close and that you were protective of her."

"So what if I am."

"Nothing. I'm just curious about the man my daughter is involved with."

"Frankly, I don't see where it is any of your business. If you want to know anything then I suggest you ask B'Elanna." Tom remarked stepping into the turbolift.

"Engineering." Tom said to the computer.

"Strong too. Good." K'Tarra remarked.

They rode the rest of the way to Engineering in silence.

The turbolift stopped and Tom led the way with K'Tarra close behind. They rounded the corner to engineering and Tom paused just long enough for the doors to open. He walked over to the Chief Engineers console but B'Elanna was no where to be found.

Upon entering the members of Torres' staff had suddenly found things to do in other parts of the ship. They'd all heard about B'Elanna's father and did not want to be present for a mother/daughter reunion. Tom had noticed that engineering seemed a little deserted.

"B'Elaannaa." Tom called.

"Over here." B'Elanna replied crawling out from under a console across the way.

She got up and walked over to them.

They stood there. Each woman sizing the other up.

Tom did not want to get caught in the crossfire so he quickly excused himself.

"I've got to report back to the bridge. I'll see you later B'Elanna."

"Bye, Tom." she replied as he left.

The two women continued to watch the other a few moments longer. If the truth be told neither knew what to say. Finally K'Tarra spoke first.

"I came here to see you and now I'm not quite sure what to say."

"What? You at a loss for words! I can't believe that you have no words of honor and pride befitting the true and honorable Klingon you are!"

"Don't be smart!"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not a child anymore. I haven't been for a long time."

"It's called respect for your parents."

"Respect!" she laughed, "Really, and just what am I supposed to respect you for?"

K'Tarra just looked at her daughter. She couldn't blame B'Elanna for being hostile and angry but she be damned if she would let her one up her this soon.

"For raising you."

B'Elanna looked at her mother with an incredulous look or "you've got to be kidding."

"Look, I know you didn't have a great childhood and I am sorry for that. I also know I wasn't the greatest mother but I'm not the one who left, remember? Youdid when you went off to the academy. Then when you dropped out you refused to come back home."

"What was there to come back to?"

"Your family."

"YOUR side of the family did nothing but remind me that I was not a true Klingon and therefore really not a member of the family. Then they did eveything they could to make me ashamed of my human half. Why would I come back to that? Who  
would want to?"

"Look, I didn't come here to fight with you about the mistakes that I made. I came here to invite you to the party tonight. I thought maybe it might mean more coming from one of us in person."

"It doesn't."

"Well, I've made the offer. Are you coming or not?"

"I haven't decided yet. So I guess you'll just have to wait and see if I show up. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do. I assume you know your way out."

B'Elanna said.

"Yes." the hurt was obvious in her voice. It almost stopped B'Elanna. Almost but not quite. A moment later the doors opened and closed. B'Elanna turned around to see that her mother had gone.What have I done B'Elanna thought to herself.

She came to be nice and see me and I behaved like a child. Way to go, Lanna.

B'Elanna decided at that moment to attend the party and sent a message to Tom's bridge panel that she wanted him to go with her. With that she finished what she was doing and left to get ready for the party.

Later that night B'Elanna was restlessly pacing her quarters waiting for Tom to show up. He had offered to pick her up here and she had taken him up on it so that she wouldn't have to see too many of the crew. Rumors were already flying and she really wasn't up to the looks and any questions. Now all you got to do,Lanna, is figure out how to get through this evening without killing someone, if that was possible. she thought to herself. Just then the door chime announced someone's presence.

"Come in." she called.

Tom Paris came strolling in looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. But it was just an act. Inside he was very worried about what was in store this evening. He didn't want B'Elanna to see how concerned he was so he hid it.

"Don't you look relaxed!"

"This is a party that we are going to, you know."

"I know. It's just I have got a bad feeling about this. I can't explain it. I just do."

"Well I hope you're wrong. What I fail to understand is how I ended up with a woman as gorgeous as you."

"Your obviously seeing things, Paris! If you see something gorgeous you are not looking at me."

"Yes, I am and someday you will believe me. In the meantime please just accept the compliment. You do look fantastic. That dress is amazing."

"Thank you." she replied blushing. The dress was a deep purple and it did look good on her she thought. Now her opinion was seconded by the most important of the three opinions on the ship that mattered to her. First was Chakotay, the Captain second only because of her previous time in the Maquis with Chakotay. Third and the most important to her was Tom.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, lets go get this over with."

"It won't be that bad." Tom said as they headed for the transporter room.

As they materialized at the coordinates of the house, B'Elanna was wondering who was going to win what based on the fact that the betting line had been betting on whether or not she would attend this party. They were set down on the street in front of the house as B'Elanna did not want to beam directly into the party.

They walked up to the house and pushed the announcer. A moment later the door opened to admit them. Most of the crew were already present. Those that were going to attend anyway. They made their way over to the Captain and Chakotay.

"Evening, Captain, Commander."

"Lieutenants. B'Elanna, I am glad you decided to come."

"I'm not, but the fact is that I am here. So we shall see what happens."

"I'm sure it will be interesting." Chakotay put in.

"To say the least." responded Tom.

"You haven't seen my parents, have you?"

"Your mother was over there talking to some people, and your father will be right back. He went to get some people he wanted to introduce to us."

"Here he is now." Chakotay interjected.

Miguel Torres was smiling as he approached the group. He was ecstatic that B'Elanna was here. Now if he could find some way to get her to talk with him, maybe they could fix things. The officers watched Miguel approach with two other people, a woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties and a young man obviously of mixed human and Klingon descent. This just keeps getting more and more interesting. Janeway thought to herself.

B'Elanna noticed the young man and wondered what her father was up to. By the way the man walked and carried himself he obviously favored his Klingon side. His ridges were also more pronounced more than hers. Obviously the Klingon genes  
were dominant. She was getting that feeling in her stomachs.Not good she thought, yet showing no outward appearance of her troubled mood.

"Captain, Commander, Lieutenants, may I introduce you to Calinda Dawson. She'sour Chief Geologist. I thought she might be of help to you when you start mining the dilithium. She has been up there many times and is quite familiar with the terrain up there."

"Glad to meet you." the Captain replied. Hellos were exchanged all around.

"This is Kalor. He piloted our ship when we left the Federation and has taken the ship and the few shuttles we have back and forth to the planetoids that the Lieutenants were talking about going to. I had thought he could be of help to you."

"Nice to meet you." the Captain replied, "This is my first officer, Commander Chakotay, Chief Helmsman, Lieutenant Tom Paris, and my Chief Engineer, B'Elanna Torres."

Kalor had already noticed and now took the opportunity to speak to her.

"You are the B'Elanna he never stops talking about. I must say that you are not what I expected."

Uh! Oh! Here we go! thought Tom This is where it gets ugly.

"And just what did you expect?" B'Elanna returned her voice getting that icy edge that the officers present knew was a prelude to disaster.

"To be honest, someone less human."

At that B'Elanna wanted to hit him, but she reigned herself in.

"Oh, really?"

"Are you not proud of your heritage?" he asked.

"I am. I just tend to favor my human side. I am sorry if that offends you but I really don't care if it does or not. Come on, Tom, let's go." she said leading him away.

As Tom and B'Elanna walked away everyone was rather surprised that they had not been witness to some kind of brawl. B'Elanna was still quite sensitive when it came to her Klingon and human sides but she was winning the war, at the moment at least.

"Kalor, I ought to throttle you right now! Where do you get off talking like that to her? I told you she doesn't favor her Klingon side. You were deliberately trying to provoke her. Why?"

"I was and as to the reason that is not your business. Yet." Kalor turned and walked away. He headed to a dark spot on the edge of the party and watched B'Elanna. He had been told by Miguel that B'Elanna was involved with the human pilot. But something had stirred in him when he had seen pictures of her that Miguel and K'Tarra had around the house. Most of them were K'Tarra's from B'Elanna's youth and her adolescence up until she left for the Academy when she was eighteen. Now here she was ten years older and even more beautiful. And involved with a human. He thought. There was nothing wrong with humans. He himself was half human. His father had been Klingon and his mother had been human. They had died many years ago and when he had ended up on Kessick IV he had formed a deep friendship with the Miguel and K'Tarra. He respected them a great deal. Now if only I can win her affection and convince her to stay. A lot of people would be made very happy. First of all myself. She may favor her human side, but the Klingon in her is just beneath the surface. One just has to say the right things. It may be possible yet. I've just got to be patient. Kalor told himself as continued to watch the goings on.

"I can't believe him." B'Elanna said as she and Tom walked into the house.

"Can't believe who?" K'Tarra asked as she walked into the living area from the kitchen.

"Nobody." B'Elanna replied.

"More than likely judging by your mood I would guess you were introduced to Kalor."

"How did you know?" Tom asked very interested to hear her explaination.

"Simple, he ticked me off just as bad if not worse, when I met him. He made some remark about how I should never have married a human and had a child. He had problems with the human side of him at the time. He has learned to accept it for  
the most part but he is still very much Klingon."

"I noticed." B'Elanna replied.

"Don't take him seriously about it. He's probably just testing you to see how Klingon you are."

"He better not come near me for a while. I am liable to break his jaw."

"I'll be sure to warn him." K'Tarra returned.

"Tom would you excuse us for a minute?" B'Elanna asked.

"Sure, I'll be with the Captain and Chakotay." he answered her before headingout the door.

As soon as he was gone. B'Elanna turned to her mother.

"Look, I only have one thing to say. I am sorry for the way I acted. It was not becoming of an officer. I behaved like a child and for that I am sorry. But it would be in everyone's best interest if we all gave each other a wide berth for the next few days I need time to think things out. I have a lot to do for the ship and I don't want to get distracted."

"Apology accepted. We will abide by your wishes. We'll be here when you decide you are ready to talk to us. Meanwhile please rejoin the party. We will try to stay out of your way."

"K'Tarra, I don't mean make this more difficult than it needs to be, but this is a lot to digest at once."

"Don't worry B'Elanna I am not going to start lecturing you about, how did you put it, the way true and honorable Klingons should act in such a situation as I once did."

"Thank you." B'Elanna answered as she turned to walk out of the house.

"B'Elanna?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for a great many things and when your ready I would like it if you would call me Mother or Mom again. I should never have said that to you and I can't tell you how much I regret the things I said."

B'Elanna didn't know what to say so she just nodded and left.

B'Elanna walked back outside to find Tom and ran smack into Kalor. Not the person I want to see. She thought to herself.

"Lieutanent."

"Yes." She replied barely keeping the hostility out her voice.

"When are you planning to leave for the planetoids?"

"I'm not sure when we will be ready to leave. I will send you the information when I have everything decided."

"Must he come?"

"I would rather him than you. At any rate I don't know you or trust you and I want him at the helm."

"You don't like me either."

"To be honest, no I don't."

"But you will."

"No problem with ego, is there?"she returned.

"No." he replied simply.

His statement had ticked her off but good. She felt ready to get into a free for all right there. The problem was that it would land her in big trouble. He was trying to bait her into a fight and she knew it.

"I wouldn't hold your breath." She replied starting to pass him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to face him.

"That is not what I want to hold." he said suggestively. She just stared at him,as she just could not believe what he had said.

"vay' DaneHbogh yIchargh." Kalor said slowly.

"I suggest that you let go of her." A voice said from behind him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kalor asked turning to look at owner of the voice.

"I guess I will have to make you let go."

"That will not be necessary, Tom." B'Elanna interjected yanking her arm from Kalor's grasp.

"You would not be a match for me, Lieutenant."

"I think I would surprise you." Tom replied his voice cold and even.

B'Elanna looked at Tom. She didn't like what she was seeing. He was so calm and collected that it frightened her. She didn't want to see him explode.

"Come on, Tom. Let's go."

"Alright. But Kalor just remember if you intend to conquer what you desire then you have to go through me first. Also wej Heghchugh vay', SuvtaH SuvwI'. And I will for her. Don't forget that." He turned to go. He didn't see Kalor's arm swing out and head straight for his head. B'Elanna did however and jumped in the way to protect Tom. She misjudged a little and he hit her squarely in the head. She fell to the ground unconcious. She had intended to knock him off balance, not take the full brunt of the hit.

"B'Elanna!"

The sight of B'Elanna on the ground drove Tom over the edge. He tackled Kalor to the ground. In a moment it was a free for all and Tom was holding his own against an obviously more powerful opponent. Soon, however, several of the other guests noticed the disruption and pulled Tom and Kalor apart. The whole party came to a stop. When Tom noticed B'Elanna starting to come around he convinced the two men holding him to let him go to her.

"Bella, you okay?" he asked worridly.

"Yes, my head just hurts."

"What did you think you were doing, getting in the way like that?"

"I hadn't planned on getting hit. I was trying to knock him off balance. I misjudged the distance between us."

"What is going on here?" the authoritative and very annoyed voice of Captain Kathryn Janeway asked.

"It's nothing, Captain. Just a little misunderstanding. It won't happen again." B'Elanna said attempting to stand.

"I know it won't happen again but when my Conn officer ends up in a brawl and my Chief Engineer ends up on the ground unconscious, I want to know what happened."

"Captain," K'Tarra interrupted, "I think this can be chalked up to "Two men, one woman equals trouble". I can assure this will not happen again. Will it Kalor?"

"No." He answered stiffly.

"Fine. B'Elanna you'd better have the Doc check your head. I expect to see both of you in my ready room at 0800 tomorrow morning."

"Aye, Captain." They replied in unison.

"Dismissed."

A moment later Tom and B'Elanna had left and returned to the ship.

"Kalor, you should leave as well. I'm sure there are things that you need to do." K'Tarra stated.

"Yes, come to think of it I do have other things that require my attention at the moment." He answered.

"QaghmeyIIji tIchID, yIyoH, Kalor. I believe that you do owe my daughter and her friend an apology."

"Hmmph." He replied turning and walking away.

"That looks encouraging." Chakotay put in.

"Kalor has heard Miguel and I speak of B'Elanna often and I arfraid that he has developed feelings for her although he had never met her. I tried to tell him that she was nothing like me. But he seems to think that she is. Please, Captain, Commander, stay and enjoy the rest of the party."

"Captain, we can check on Tom and B'Elanna later. Besides, this is a party."

Chakotay put in.

"Alright, Chakotay, we will stay for a while longer."

"I believe you owe me a dance. We were interrupted by this little disruption."

He returned holding out his hand. "I believe the dance floor is this way."

He smiled as she took his hand.There was no way she could not help but smile back at him. His smile could disarm a woman faster than anything she had ever seen. Not for the first time she wondered what it would be like to drown in his dark eyes. But that was not for her. Their positions did not allow it. Or did they? They were far from home. Surely exceptions can be made for such situations. Stop it, Kathryn. You made that decision a long time ago. On New Earth, remember? I know but he is so handsome and obviously cares for me. she told that little voice in her head.

"Lead the way, Commander." she said warmly.

With that Chakotay lead her back to the dance floor where they danced for the rest of the evening. They ended up being one of the last couples to leave the party. When they finally did leave Kathryn could not remember when the last time was that she had enjoyed a man's company so much. Kathryn had pleasant dreams that night.

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her ready room staring bleary eyed at her first cup of coffee.That's what I get for staying out so late last night. She said to herself. But you did have fun, didn't you. that little voice nagged. Yes, I did. She responded. The problem was what to do about it. It wasn't like relationships between Captains and First Officers was unheard of or against the regs. But out here it was chancy. With their positions if the personal didn't work out then their already excellent working relationship could be compromised. But what if it did work. It would be unlike anything else. And I wouldn't have to sleep alone everynight. The sound of the door chime interrupted her thoughts.

"Come."

The two Lieutenants came to stand in front of desk. Each at attention, awaiting the reprimand they knew they were sure to recieve.

"At ease, you two. I am not going to yell at you. Sit down."

"Thank you, Captain." They responded in unison as they sat.

"How is your head, B'Elanna?"

"The Doctor said that there was no permanent damage. I had a headache but he gave me something for that. He said the bruise should go away in a day or two."

"Good, now while I am not happy at all with what happened last night neither of you is at fault. It seems that Lt. Paris has something that Kalor wants. Something he is very motivated to fight for."

"I see." was all B'Elanna had to say on the matter.

"Well, this situation aside, you still have a job to perform. When will you begin surveying the planetoids?"

"Well, I was discussing this with Joe a little earlier. We can get a lot more data if we use two shuttles. Once we have determined the viability of the minerals and ores, Joe and I will begin the mining process while Tom and Kalor continue surveying the rest of the planetoids. They will be relaying the data back to Harry. He will keep a chart and then we go from there. "

"I thought Joe was going to supervise the system maintenance repairs while you were gone?" Janeway asked.

"He was, but he is a good engineer and I hate to waste his talents on such mundane assignments when he will be much more useful to me out there. As soon as we finish the work on the two shuttles we will be using I have a few more things to do. I need to meet with engineering team doing the dilithium mining. I have a few other things that will need my attention today. We look to get started in the morning at the latest."

"Very well, but are you sure that putting Tom and Kalor on the same ship is such a good idea."

"It is not one of my better ideas, I'll admit. But the fact is they are both

good pilots. Tom is better than Kalor, I would imagine, but Kalor does know this area of space better and if we are to get this survey done quickly then we need them to work together. That is one of the things I will taking care of today."

"Alright. I hope you know what you are doing. Keep me informed. Dismissed."

"Aye, Captain." they said getting up and leaving.

Once they were out the door Tom rounded on B'Elanna. "Just what is going through that head of yours. Kalor and I will kill each other."

"No you won't because I am not going to put up with this. I don't like him anymore than you do but we have a job to do and either you both behave and do your jobs or neither of you will go. At least he won't at any rate. Now if you will excuse me I have things to do."

"Will I see you tonight?" He asked.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"I've learned it is safer not to assume anything with you, Bella."

"You're learning. Yes, I'll meet you for dinner. 1800 in the mess hall." with that she gave him a quick kiss and took off for the turbo lift. He was left standing there with a silly smile on his face. He turned and headed for the bridge, his shift was to began in five minutes. Besides the sooner he began his shift the sooner it would be over and he could meet B'Elanna.

Down in Engineering B'Elanna was in the middle of meeting with the personnel who would be performing the dilithium extraction.

"Now, remember we want only pure crystals. No faults if possible. If they all have faults then the ones with the least number if that is all can be found. We can do some refining here on the ship, but not enough to perfect a crystal with a lot of faults. But get as much as you can. We may not find such a large quantity again for a while and we need all we can get. Ensign Vorick and Lieutenant Knight, you willbe in charge. Ensign Kim will expect hourly reports. Keep him updated as he'll be reporting your findings to the Captain in my absence. Understood?"

A chorus of "Aye, Chief." resounded through out engineering.

"Good, you will leave in the morning. All personnel will report here to Ensign Vorick and Lt. Knight at 0600. Dismissed." B'Elanna finished.

The gathering of people broke apart to return to their various duties. B'Elanna had turned to head to her office when she noticed Lt. Knight still standing there.

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant?" Torres asked.

"I was wandering why you chose me to head up this expedition with Ensign Vorick. I have no command experience."

"Which is one of the reasons, besides the fact that you have done this kind of thing before. Vorick has not. You helped with the expedition last year and I know that one of your first postings out of the academy was to a Starfleet science ship responsible for the location and extraction of dilithium crystal and ore. It is also time for you to get back into the swing of things. You have hung in the back ground for the last six months since Jonathan died and its time to move on. You're one of my best engineers and I won't let you continue to hide out on the gamma shift. As of today you are back to Alpha shift. Is that understood, Lieutenant?"

"You have no right. I am not ready. How would you feel if it was Lt. Paris that had died?" Knight answered.

"I can imagine that I would want to die, but then I would move on with my life. Tom would not want me to waste away. And I have every right. I am your commanding officer and I arrange the duty schedule as I see fit. You are returning to Alpha shift. Understood, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Lieutenant." the young woman said, the ice fairly dripping from her words.

"She is the Chief, Lt. Knight." Carey interrupted.

"Yes, Chief." she corrected and turned and left.

"What was that all about?" Carey asked.

"I removed her from the Gamma shift. I returned to her to Alpha shift. It's time she moved on with her life and quit hiding. Besides she is a good engineer and I refuse to waste good talents on gamma shift repeatedly. She was not happy with my decision, but she'll get over it."

"And if she doesn't?"

"It's just too damn bad if she doesn't get over it. This is Starfleet and she is not required to like it just to follow orders. God, listen to me. I sound like I have always been Starfleet instead of a Maquis rebel turned Starfleet."

"B'Elanna, you know no one thinks of you that way anymore. You're the Chief. That's all that matters."

"Thanks, Joe. Are the shuttles ready for tomorrow?"

"I have a team down there as we speak working on them. They should be finished in a few hours. I told them to go over everything twice. I don't want any surprises tomorrow."

"Good, then I will leave Engineering in your hands I have some things to do."

"Beaming down to the planet?"

"Yes, I have some unfinished business."

"Good luck, Chief and don't worry, Engineering will still be here, more or less." Joe finished with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ha Ha." B'Elanna said as she left Engineering to beam down to the planet.

A few moments later B'Elanna was standing at the front door of her parents house. After a few shaky breathes and convincing herself to stay and face this rather than run back to the security of her engine room she pushed the bell. A moment later her father answered.

"B'Elanna!", Miguel said excitedly "We thought after last night it would probably be awhile before we heard from you."

"Well, I almost turned around several times."

"I'm glad you didn't. Please come in. K'Tarra!"

K'Tarra came in from the back yard.

"What?" she answered "B'Elanna!"

"That is my name."

"I know that. I'm just surprised to see you. How is your head?"

"Hard as ever according to the Doc. I will be fine. The bruise will disappear in a few days. Kalor was stronger than I thought. But then I misjudged the distance. Not a mistake I make often."

"We're just going to have an early lunch. Would you care to join us?" K'Tarra offered.

"I don't want to interrupt."

"No, its no interruption. Please join us. We were going to eat out on the patio."

"Alright. I'd like that."

They proceeded out to the patio.

"What's on the menu?" B'Elanna asked.

"Well, believe it or not, your mother has in recent months developed quite an addiction to Italian food. Lasangne, Spaghetti, Fettucini, and any type of pasta and garlic breads of all kinds. So today it is Spaghetti with meat sauce and vegetables with garlic bread on the side."

"I thought you did not like human food?" B'Elanna asked.

"I never really gave it a chance the first time around and this time I wanted to try it again and discovered I really liked this Italian food. I can cook it better than I can the Mexican and Spanish dishes that your father loves. What does your Lt. Paris like you to fix?"

"We don't live together and we usually eat in the mess hall. We have to limit the use of the replicators to conserve energy so we all have rations. We try to make them last. When Tom does use them he usually goes for steak or some dish from the late twentieth century."

"I thought you and Tom were together?" Miguel asked.

"We are, sort of. We are seeing each other and only each other but we are not ready for marriage and all that comes along with it. At least I don't think we are. Tom and I have just been going from day to day. At any rate that is not why I am here. I came here to hear your story and explanation. That is if you still want to tell me."

"Of course, we still want to tell you. Where would you like us to start?'

"At the beginning. Why did you leave?"

"B'Elanna, we had problems. I was only human and could not be the proper Klingon husband she wanted and you were more human than Klingon and I encouraged that and she disapproved. Your mother was also only being herself and could not be the proper human wife I had wanted. I always thought that you were too Klingon and tried to encourage your human half just the same as she tried to encourage your Klingon half. When push came to shove I walked out because I felt like a failure. My family would never have accepted you if I had taken you with me so I left you with your mother because I knew her family would take care of you. The problem was I was still very much in love with your mother and I missed you terribly. So I ran off to another colony world and buried myself in my work. I did let your mother know where I was. She called me when she had received word that you had joined the Maquis. I moved back to Kessick and we both realized that we had been miserable for the past twenty years because we were not willing to give a little. We remarried because we wanted to try it again and this time succeed. We had planned to try and find you when we passed through the DMZ and try to talk you into coming with us. As you can see those plans were sidetracked." He finished.

"Mother?"

"That's pretty much it. I was determined to marry as I saw fit. My father had arranged a marriage for me that I did not want. I fell in love with Migeul and married him on impulse. I just knew I could change him into the warrior I wanted and if I couldn't do that I was determined that my daughter would be the perfect Klingon warrior. I let my Klingon pride and temper ruin things twenty five years ago and I refuse to let that happen again."

"I see."

"We are sorry, B'Elanna. At the time we thought we were doing what was best for everyone. We didn't consider the results years down the road. We were only concerned with right then. There was no way to know that this is what would have happened. I wish we had taken time to think about you but that was not who we were at the time. We were selfish and we cannot say how sorry we are." K'Tarra stated.

"Well at least you admit it. Not like some people's fathers."

"Not like Admiral Paris, huh?" Miguel asked.

"I did not say that." B'Elanna said.

"You didn't have to. I know Owen Paris. He was always hardest on Tom. The girls, his older sisters were not neccessarily braver but there was not the pressure on them that there was on Tom. He was the only son and the next Admiral in the Paris line. Poor kid never stood a chance. I can remember hearing about Tom Paris, when I was back on Earth a few shorts years ago. He was one of the up and coming pilots and slated to go into Command. At least his father thought so. Then came Caldik Prime and it all went to hell in a handbasket. I always felt rather sorry for him. His father and the rest of his family except for his  
sisters turned their backs on him."

They ate in silence for a few moments before B'Elanna spoke.

"Where did you hide Kalor today? I was wanting to speak to him." Her parents noticed the change in subject.

"Your father warned him that he had better stay out of my sight for a few days or else I am liable to let loose that famous full Klingon temper of mine and kill him. After last night I just knew he had ruined any chance we had at reconciling with you."

"Well he didn't. However, I do need his help with this mining project. Which means he needs to understand that if so much as one hair on Tom's precious little head is out of place when they return I will personally relocate every bone in his body. No exceptions."

"Really?" Her father replied.

"What? You don't think I could do it?" She returned indignantly.

"No, it's not that. It's just your mother used the same expression when Kalorand I didn't get along. It's just funny is all. I would prefer not to think about you and Kalor having it out. He is quite strong and he could hurt you."

Miguel replied.

"Well, that may be the case but not before I did some damage. At any rate I have gone toe to toe with a Vulcan before and they are not known for being weak. So we shall see what we see."

"Now that sounds like my daughter." K'Tarra put in.

"You will have to thank Tom for the return of my Klingon side. I've spent so much time repressing it. He says it's part of me and my heritage and that I should learn to be proud of it. But it has brought me nothing but trouble. Sometimes Tom is a lot more Klingon than I am. Honor means more to him than it ever has to me."

"That's probably because he threw it away at one point." Miguel answered.

"Well, his fascination with all things Klingon gets in the way alot." B'Elanna answered her eyes glazing over as she thought about all the little things Tom had done to get her to be more comfortable with herself. Her parents noticed her far away look and smiled.

"I believe you are in love with him, B'Elanna." K'Tarra stated matter of factly.

"Maybe." She replied cryptically.

"The crew certainly seems to be enjoying their stay." Miguel stated changing the subject. His daughter's love life was not something he was comfortable discussing.

"Yes, they are." she answered him.

"Has your Captain ever given any thought to settling on a planet and putting down roots and starting a colony?" Miguel asked.

"It has been discussed before."

"And?"

"Most everyone wants to return home. At least they used too."

"Used to?"

"Some of the crew are tired and want to stop but are too loyal to the Captain to say anything."

"Are you one of those crew?"

"What if I was?"

"I would say that you are welcome here and any other members of the crew who wish to stay." Miguel returned.

"Like I said we are too loyal to up and leave the ship."

"I think I will extend the invitation again to the Captain for your crew to settle here and become a part of our community." Miguel said.

"If you want a chance at it, I suggest that you speak with Chakotay first."

"I will. Right after lunch. Why do you want to stop, B'Elanna?"

"I'm not sure I am ready to answer that question yet. Look, I really need to go find Kalor and set him straight about a few things. So if you could point me in his general direction."

"He's usually at his ship this time of day. You'll find the hanger a few blocks down to the south of here." K'Tarra answered

"Thanks." B'Elanna replied getting up.

"B'Elanna." K'Tarra called.

"Yes?" she said turning to look back at them.

"Thank you for coming and listening. Especially for giving us a chance."

"Your welcome." she simply stated and left and headed off in the direction of the hanger.

Meanwhile up on Voyager someone was very busy tinkering with the shuttle that B'Elanna and Joe would be using in the morning. A plasma conduit was cut. The cut was so small that no one would notice it until the shuttle was way out in space and then nothing could be done. The person had a single agenda: to get revenge on those who had wronged them.

"Kalor!" B'Elanna called, "Kalor!"

"Over here, Lieutenant." he answered coming out of his ship.

"I understand you have gone into hiding?"

"Your mother is a formidable woman. I wish to see the sunrise."

"Smart man. So far."

"So far?"

"Whether or not you will remain a smart man remains to be seen. Early tomorrow morning at 0600 we leave for the planetoids. Lt. Carey and myself will be in one shuttle and Lt. Paris and yourself will be in another."

"When do we see if I am still a smart man?"

"Right here. You don't seem to like Lieutenant Paris, which is really beside the point, but I have reason to think you may try something like you did last night.Anyway when you return if you are smart not one little hair on his head will be out of place or I will personally relocate every bone in your body. Do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal, Lieutenant. Still it might be fun."

"What?"

"Letting you relocate every bone in my body."

"You know, I used to tease Tom by calling him a pig, but you take the cake. I am serious if you think my mother is formidable, you haven't seen me lose my temper yet. Trust me, you don't want to."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, then I will see you in the morning. I will send you the rendezvous coordinates later today."

"Till then." Kalor replied. B'Elanna turned and left not looking back and returned to the ship and Tom.

"Come in."

"Commander, I was wondering if I might have a word with you?"

"Mr. Torres! You are the last person I expected to see walk through those doors."

"Am I interrupting?" Miguel asked.

"Nothing that can't be finished later. What can I help you with?"

"Well there is a small matter that I wish to discuss with you."

"Fine, won't you have a seat, sir."

"Please just call me Miguel. No one has called me mister or sir in years."

"Okay, Miguel. Please have a seat."

Each man sat and Miguel fidgeted a little nervously.

"What did you want to discuss with me?" Chakotay asked.

"Well, I am not sure how to broach the subject."

"Just say it and we will go from there."

"I have come to issue an invitation to any members of your crew who would like to stay and become a part of our community. You are all welcome."

"I see."

"I wanted to run this by you before I spoke to the Captain."

"Why?" Chakotay asked.

"Because from what I have gathered from various crewmembers, Captain Janeway is very committed to making it back to the Alpha Quadrant. An admirable goal to be sure, but one that is at the very best short of impossible given our lifespan and the remaining distance. I don't want her to turn me down flat. I also gather that you seem to be able to get her to consider things she'd have tossed aside without even thinking about."

"Okay, but why are you asking us to stay?"

"I won't make a secret of the fact that I would like B'Elanna to stay. I want to try and fill in those missing 23 years. But I also know how hard space travel is. The crew must surely want rest. We are offering a new beginning to start a new world and futures. I would like to know my grandchildren if I am ever lucky enough to have any. I don't know about you but a starship is not the best place to raise children and eventually there will be children here. You know that."

"The thought of settling down on a planet has crossed my mind more than once. I'll admit that but our desire to get home has always been greater."

"I know you all would very much like to go home, but barring a miracle you and most of this crew will either be dead or very old by the time you reach the alpha quadrant. Would it not be better to live out your lives here as part of a world where you can raise families and help us and yourselves build this new world. We have a whole planet here and plenty of room on it. All I am asking is that you at least consider it."

"I will take your request to Captain Janeway and see what she says. It is true that some of the crew are restless but they are loyal to the Captain and will follow her."

"I understand. Just think about it."

"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, Commander. I'll be going now, K'Tarra is expecting me and she hates it when I am late."

"I will let you know what I find out."

"Thank you." Miguel said as he rose to leave. As he was leaving he turned to Chakotay.

"Do you have any children, Commander?"

"No, but to be honest, B'Elanna is the closest thing I have to a daughter. But I have not given up hope on children of my own someday."

"When you do, you will fully understand why we want you to stay here." he said and turned and left the room.

"Come in." Kathryn said raising her eyes from her computer.

"Captain."

"What did you need?"

Besides you He thought to himself. Stop it right now. Now is not the time or the place.

"I just had a visit from Mr. Torres."

"And?"

"He came to issue an invitation to us to settle on the planet."

"I wondered how long it would take for them to bring it up."

"Captain."

"It was bound to come up, Chakotay. This time I will admit there is more motivation to stay. But I still think we can get home."

"Captain, have you really thought about this. Have you thought at all about all the benefits to be gained from settling here. Tom and B'Elanna are obviously not the only couple on the ship. Eventually there will be children and Voyager is really not equipped to raise children. It was never intended to be a family ship. At least here on this planet we would be part of a community. It would be a whole new beginning and future for us."

"I take it you want to stay."

"Yes, but I will follow your decision. If you choose to go on I will too."

"I want you to stay because you want to, not because you are abiding by my decisions."

"Kathryn, have you ever given thought to having children and settling down?"

"I have always wanted children but with our present situation trhe way it is I don't see that as a reality."

"I do see having children and being a father as part of my future. And believe me I would be staying because I want to. I could never ever leave this ship if you didn't leave." he responded. The emotion he felt was clear on his face. It scared her a little. She saw her future there if she was just brave enough to reach out and grab it.

"I'll give it some further thought, and then I will put it before the crew. This isn't something that I can just arbitrarily decide. The crew can decide whether we stay or go on."

"That is all I ask." he said rising to leave. At the door he paused, "You will make a great mother someday, Kathryn." and then he was gone. She sat there at her desk stunned into silence. She would have to give this some serious consideration. After four years of this trek home she was beginning to get lonely. She wanted a husband and children and some semblance of a normal life. As long as they were on Voyager she could not see that happening but if they were to settle on a planet then all sorts of things were possible. She continued to think. Her thoughts drifted and she began to see little girls with long dark hair and blues  
eyes and little boys with light hair and dark eyes. She smiled wistfully. This may be the right time to do this. She would put it before the crew in the next few days.

The next morning Tom, B'Elanna and Joe headed out in the shuttle Cochrane. They were to meet Kalor at the rendezvous point where it had been decided that Tomwould beam over to Kalor's shuttle and go with him.

"You are one brave man, Tom. I'm not sure that I would be brave enough to be going off with this guy. He doesn't like you!" Joe stated.

"Since when has that bothered me, Joe?" Tom returned.

"Don't worry, Joe. Kalor is not going to try anything." B'Elanna put in.

"Why do you say that?" Tom asked turning to face her.

"I had a little talk with him yesterday. I think we understand each other now."

"And just what did you say to him?"

"I told him if he did anything I would relocate every bone in his body."

"B'Elanna!"

"What?"

"Don't you think I can handle my own battles?"

Joe, recognizing the early warning signs of a one huge fight, quickly excused himself to the back of the shuttle.

"Tom, I know that you are more than capable of taking care of your own battles but Kalor is half Klingon and obviously his Klingon side is dominant. I did not want to take a chance. He is just as strong if not stronger than me. I was afraid he might do something and besides I wanted to make sure he understood where I stand."

"B'Elanna, I can't believe you did that. I am a grown man. I think I could have handled it. I don't need you to protect me from him."

"Get over it, Tom. You can't tell me that if our situation was reversed that you would not do the same thing."

"Maybe, maybe not but still I wish you hadn't done it."

"Oh, alright. I'm sorry." She finally conceded.

"Accepted."

"You can come out now, Joe." Tom called.

"Is the coast clear?" Joe asked coming forward.

"Yes." they responded in unison.

"Good." Joe answered.

Just as Joe sat down the comm beeped and let them now they were being hailed.

"We are arriving at the rendezvous coordinates."

"Yes, Kalor." B'Elanna said as Kalor's image appeared on the viewscreen.

"Lieutenant, I was wondering if Lieutenant Paris is ready to beam over so that we may get this under way."

"I'll be right over." Tom answered.

"Standing by." Kalor replied his image disappearing from the screen

"Be careful, Tom." B'Elanna said as he headed back to the transporter.

"I will see you later today. You and I have dinner plans with your parents. We would not want to disappoint them." Then he was gone and he just barely caught the suprised look on Bella's face of being told of her evenings activities.

A moment later Tom hailed them and they headed out to the planetoids. On the planet below the dilithium expedition was well underway and going well. They would be finished well ahead of schedule if things kept going the way they were. Lt. Knight and Ensign Vorik were off to one side conversing with Calinda Dawson on areas to dig and things to be done. However Lt. Knight's mind was only half there. Her mind was some several hundred light years away and six months in the past. She had gotten used to working with only half her attention focused on what she was doing. So no one knew that her attention was elsewhere.

"The left vein is quite strong and we should try and get what we can from it. Then we can use the veins from the other sites til the crystals here regenerate. It'll take about a year for this vein to regenerate provided nothing happens to stop the crystals from coming back." Calinda said.

"Agreed. Lt.?" Vorick said.

"That sounds acceptable." Lt. Knight answered.

"Then I will inform the crews." Vorick stated heading off.

"Lieutenant, if you don't mind my asking, you seem to be a little distracted. Is there anything wrong?" Calinda asked.

Mysti just stared at her. No one had ever noticed before so how did she.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, no one else has noticed. I am just unusually observant."

Mysti didn't really know how to react.

"So what is it?" Calinda asked again.

"Nothing that I care to discuss." Mysti replied turning to leave, but not before Calinda got a glimpse of the anger and rage behind her eyes. The look made chills run down Calinda's spine. She forced it to the back of her mind and got on with her work.

A few hours later on the bridge of Voyager, the Captain and Chakotay were sitting and doing what they hated the most: Waiting. The mining teams would be done in another half hour and Tom and B'Elanna had said everything was going fine but it would take several more trips to get everything they needed. B'Elanna had reported that they would be finished for the day in a few more hours. A few more days. Good, time enough for the crew to make a decision. I'll make the announcement when they get back. Janeway thought to herself. She looked around her bridge. They were all fine officers and deserved the chance to decide whether they continued on or stayed. She knew it was their loyalty to her that kept them going but it had managed to get back to her that more and more of the crew would like to settle down on some planet and start a new life there.

She was not as out of touch as perhaps Tuvok and Chakotay thought. Her eyes settled on Harry. She was always just a little sad when she thought about him and the fact that this was his first assignment out of the academy and now he would probably never see his family or his fiance again. He was so young but then so was most of the crew. Not even half of them were over thirty yet. Sometimes she felt like a den mother to a ship of children. Not that any of them were children by any means. But only a small handful of the officers were anywhere close in age to the Captain. They being Chakotay, Tuvok (Who was substantially older) and a few others on board.

"Any word from B'Elanna or Tom?" Kathryn asked.

"No, Captain. She said she would contact us when she was ready. You know

B'Elanna, she sticks by what she says." Chakotay said.

"I know. I just hate this waiting."

"I know. I do too." He answered, looking into her eyes and she couldn't determine what he meant by that. Was he tired of waiting on Tom and B'Elanna, or on her." Better make up your mind soon, Kathryn or he's going to be gone.

"Oh, shut up." she mumbeled to herself.

"I'm sorry, what Captain?" Chakotay asked.

Realizing she had spoken outloud she responded,"It's nothing, Commander, just talking to myself. I'll be in my ready room."

Chakotay watched her leave wondering if she got the hint. He thought maybe she had.

"So have you heard the latest rumors?" Joe asked.

"Come on, Joe. When do I have time for rumors?"

"Don't tell me you don't make some time for listening to the famed Voyager rumor mill. After all it has been working over time on you and Tom."

"Alright, I'll bite, what is the latest rumor?"

"Well, for once it is not about you and Tom."

"Really? There I think that will be enough for now. We should take what we got back to Voyager and return tomorrow. So do tell."

"Ok, well it seems that your father has approached Commander Chakotay with an invitation for us to stay and that the Captain is going to put it before the crew when we get back."

"Really, what else?"

"Well, it seems that the Captain is going to let the crew vote on it and decide whether we go or stay."

"Hmm,that's interesting. Let's start preflights and move on. How will you vote?"

"I've been thinking a lot about that. I really do want to get home to my wife and kids but we have been gone over four years now and they will have moved on. So I would like to restart my life. I've gotten quite attached to Ensign Wildman. I think I would like to stay. There is a whole world down there for us to make a new life on. Preflights check out. We're ready to move onto the next planetoid."

The almost imperceptible rumble of the shuttle's engines gently lifted them off the surface of the planetoid where they had managed to locate and mine several hundred pounds of Acadium.

"I guess we should hail Tom and Kalor." Torres said.

"Would probably be a good idea." Joe replied.

"Cochrane to Tom Paris."

"Paris here."

"We are done here and heading on back to Voyager. Go ahead and head back. We will be right behind you."

"Affirmative, see you there."

"Ok, Torres out."

"So how will you vote?" Joe asked.

"I don't really know. I will have to think a lot about that one." she answered.

A comfortable silence settled in and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Then the damaged fuel line ruptured completely causing the shuttle to veer to the left, throwing the occupants out of their seats. What was more as luck would have it they were passing a small planetoid and had gotten caught in its small gravitational pull that normally would have posed no threat.

"What was that?" Joe asked climbing back into his seat.

"I don't know." She said climbing back into her chair.

They each quickly scanned their panels.

"It's a ruptured fuel line. I thought you had these shuttles checked out, Joe?"

"I did! Just this yesterday. Read the reports myself. Everything checked out."

"Well, someone is in for the chewing out of a lifetime when I get back but right now we have more pressing concerns. Such as an impending crash landing." She replied as the surface of the planetoid loomed ever closer.

"We need to hail Voyager."

"Cochrane to Voyager."

The comm link crackled for a moment then connected and the strong voice of Katheryn Janeway came of the comm.

"This is Voyager. Go ahead, B'Elanna."

"Captain, we have a problem. A fuel line on the starboard nacelle has ruptured. We ..... lost ...... of.......shuttle.....going down....... planetoid."

"B'Elanna please repeat. You are breaking up."

"Voyager.....hear us. Repeat......down. Planetoid coordinates........"

The comm link died. Just then Lt. Paris and Kalor walked off the aft turbolift and onto the bridge. Great timing. thought Janeway. He is going to go bolistic.

"Captain. Where's B'Elanna?" Tom asked. He had expected them to be docking by now.

"There has been a problem. It seems a fuel line has ruptured and they are going down on a planetoid." Janeway answered.

"What?! When?!" Tom all but hollered.

"We just lost communication with them." Chakotay put in.

"We have to go find them!"

"We are. We were just about to set course."

"Helm, set course for their last known coordinates. We will start there. They could not have gone far."

"Captain, request permission to take a shuttle and search."

"Tom, none of the other shuttles are prepped for space flight."

"But, Captain...."

"There is my ship." Kalor put in.

"Then let's go." Tom said.

"Not so fast. I didn't say you could use it." Kalor replied.

"Alright, Kalor. What do you want?"

"To have the chance at you that I was denied. I have made it no secret that I want her. Now I want the chance to fight you for her."

"Now, wait a minute..." Janeway butted in.

"No, Captain. You have a deal. But you had better kill me if you can because as long as I breathe I will never let her go. Are we clear?"

"Like crystal, Lieutenant. Let's go shall we." Kalor said with a rather pleased look on his face. They headed for the turbolift and shuttlebay 1. A few moments later the bridge was notified of their departure.

"You think they got that?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. That ruptured fuel line is interfering with every system on the ship. Navigation, propulsion, communications and even life support. Estimate 2 minutes till we crash."

"Then we had better get prepared. I hate to suggest this but we may need to put on the EVA suits." Joe returned.

B'Elanna grimaced. She absolutely hated the EVA suits.

"Come on, B'Elanna, do you really think I like them?" Joe asked noticing the look of pure disgust on her face.

"No, I know you don't. I was just trying to think of way out of it." she knew there wasn't any way out of it. If the structural integrity field was broken, the planetoid had no oxygen to speak of, they would be glad for those suits.

"I'll get them." Joe offered rising from his seat and fighting the shifting shuttle to get to the suits. He came back a moment later and gave her the other suit. They quickly donned them and prepared for the worst. The worst came a moment later when shuttle made its final descent toward the planetoid. The occupants were thrown and thrashed about. The shuttle crashed with a resounding impact. It rolled and rolled and finally came to a stop on its side.

B'Elanna had lost count of how many times the shuttle had rolled. On what musthave been the fourth or fifth time she was thrown against one of the walls. She lost consciousness.

"Paris to Voyager."

"Voyager here. Go ahead Tom."

"Anything?"

"No, we'll let you know."

"Alright, Paris out."

Through the haze and fog she heard him calling her name B'Elanna!, B'Elanna, come on wake up! for a moment she thought it was Tom's voice but he wasn't here. Or was he. She struggled to open her eyes. It hurt. She had been hurt plenty of times but for some reason this was more painful than anything she had ever felt before. After a moment she managed to get her eyes open. Instead of Tom's face, she saw the worried face of Lt. Joe Carey.She looked at him with a puzzled look then reality set in and she became aware of pressure on her lower half. She looked down and noticed that she was buried from the waist down in debris and shuttle parts.

"Joe."

"You okay, Chief?"

"Well, I have most definitely felt better." The fog was beginning to clear as she took in their situation. She tried to sit up more and gasped at the pain that caused.

"AAHHH!" she growled as soon as she tried to move.

"Take it easy. Let me look and see if I can find the medkit." Joe quickly said.

He moved quickly locating the kit under some debris at the back of the shuttle. Luckily it was still in one piece. He took out the medical tricorder and quickly scanned her. He did not like what he saw and his expression showed it.

"What? Joe, tell me."

"Well, the eva suit protected you from a lot but you still have three broken ribs and it looks like another ruptured vertebrae. What is it with you and ruptured vertebrea anyway? Not to mention a hairline fracture in your left leg. The suit basically protected you from the cuts and abrasions. Luckily there isn't any internal bleeding. But we need to get to sickbay as soon as possible before the vertebrae starts to degrade and the nerve right along with it." Joe answered her.

He was right. It did not sound good.Tom, where are you?

"Have you tried the comm system?"

"It's not working. And I was too worried about you to try and repair it."

"Well, I am not going anywhere so see if you can fix it."

"Aye, Chief." He returned a smile just barely pulling at the corners of his mouth. He hoped he could fix it. He did not want to even think of what would happen if something happened to B'Elanna.

Meanwhile on Kalor's ship, Lt. Tom Paris was on as edge as he had ever been. He couldn't imagine how this had happened. The shuttle had been checked out just the day before. She just had to be alright. She had to be. His mind would accept no other possibility.

"Anything?" Tom asked.

"No, we are approaching their last known coordinates. We know they were headed back for Voyager so we know the direction in which to look." Kalor answered.

"Well, let's get started. Setting search parameters now." Tom stated.

"Yes, lets. The sooner we find her the sooner I can take her from you."

"Give it your best shot, Kalor, but don't you forget about B'Elanna. She doesn't even want you. So even if you beat me it may not do you any good."

"Klingon traditions hold. You accepted the challenge therefore she is honor bound to accept the outcome."

"YOU forget B'Elanna does not favor her Klingon side. She never has so don't count on that to hold her. Besides, would you really want someone that would always be wanting someone else?" Tom replied

Tom was not prepared for the attack that followed. Kalor had pounced on Tom like a wild animal. He had been prepared to spar verbally with Tom for awhile but the last comment had set his blood to boiling and he had to lash out. Tom may have been caught off guard by the attack but he was not slow in recovering. He managed to push Kalor back and stumbled out of his chair to give him more room to move. He was ready for Kalor's next attack. They wrestled around for a few more minutes each getting in some good hits and punches. Finally Tom managed to get a word in.

"Kalor if we don't stop this we will never find her then this fight will be for nothing."

Kalor stopped and looked at him. Tom was right. He stood back and released Tom. As much as he hated to admit it, Tom had proven to be at least equally matched. For the first time he began to wonder how hard it would be to beat him. Not that he couldn't do it. He wiped the blood from his lip and headed back to his seat. Tom straightened up and raised his hand to wipe the blood from his nose and lip and followed Kalor to the helm. Neither had much to say to the other so they kept searching.

"How's it coming, Joe?"

"The fuel line caused an overload. Most of the circuits are fried. Literally. I may be able to scavenge some circuits from some of the other systems to fix a few of them. But I can't fix the whole thing. I, unlike some people, am not an Engineering God."

"Very funny, Joe. If you do that what can we expect?"

"Well, I need circuits that are currently still working and at the moment those circuits are the ones that are controlling what little life support we have left in here. I take those out and we have to rely on the suits until they find us. But we should be able to send out a signal. A homing beacon of sorts. It won't be very strong but it is the best that we can do under the circumstances."

"How much oxygen is left in here?"

"After we shut down life-support probably about half an hour. But the suits have as much as 36 hours of oxygen."

"Then do it. We have to let them know where we are."

"Aye, Chief. This will take at least an hour to finish."

"Then get started." B'Elanna stated.

She began to think about things as she sat there. Not really able to do much of anything else. She wondered if Tom was alright. He's probably going crazy right about now she thought. I know one thing, if we get out of this I am going to tell him how I feel. He deserved to know that she loved him. All of him, his faults and all. She suddenly yawned. She was starting to get tired. She was trying hard to stay awake but couldn't. She nodded off and her head leaned to the side. Joe watched her. She had finally fallen asleep. He might actually finish sooner with her asleep because she wouldn't be asking what he was doing every minute.  
Once he shut down life support he would have to remember to go over and switch her suits life support on if she was still asleep.

An hour later, Tom and Kalor, as well as those on Voyager were still occupied with the search. They had no clue that the planetoid they had crashed on was moving in the opposite direction they were searching. But then that is Murphy's Law presiding again. Nerves were getting frayed. Janeway had hailed the planet and informed Miguel and K'Tarra of the accident and had promised to keep them updated.

"There, got it." Joe said triumphantly.

"What?" B'Elanna asked sleepily.

"We are ready to send a signal." Joe repeated.

"Good then send it."

"I am. Just have to get to get the coordinates from the only working tricorder."

As soon as he loaded the information the signal was sent. Now all they could do was wait and hope that they received the signal.

"Captain! I've got something! It's a signal. It's more like a homing beacon. It's faint but it's there. Coordinates 18 mark 245." Harry practically yelled.

"That's behind us, Ensign are you sure?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes, sir. It's definitely a Federation signal. Scanning the area now. The signal is drifting away. Possibly the planetoid has a loose orbit around one of the bigger planets."

"That's enough. Helm set course. Full impulse." Kathryn ordered.

"Aye, Captain." the young ensign at the helm answered.

"Voyager to Paris."

"Paris, here."

"Tom, we have picked up a very faint signal, coordinates 18 mark 245. We are setting course, suggest you follow."

"Right behind you. Paris out."

On the bridge the tension was less because they knew they had found them but they still needed to get to them. It would take about an hour to reach the planetoid. When they got there they quickly located the shuttle but were unable to contact the occupants inside. Tom and Kalor landed their ship and donned their EVA suits and went to the shuttle wreckage.

"B'Elanna! Joe!" Tom called.

Tom was greeted with a pounding on the inside of the shuttle wall. After a moment of fiddling with the controls the rear hatch opened admitting Tom and Kalor to the inside of the shuttle. Tom could barely see it was so dark. He switched on his wrist light. The first thing he saw was B'Elanna trapped under wreckage. He rushed to her.

"B'Elanna! You okay?"

"I'm just great, Helmboy." she replied through clenched teeth.

"Yea, you're gonna live." Tom said checking her over with the medical tricorder again.

"Try not to sound so disappointed, Tom. Is it possible you all could get me out from under all this."

"Why don't we just beam you out?" Kalor asked.

"Do you see the light dust film on everything?" Joe returned.

"Yes."

"That's Acadium. It is way too unstable to be transported in any amount so its the shuttles for all of us. Then we will have to send another shuttle down to recover this shuttle and all the Acadium we can." Joe answered. With that said they all pitched in and removed all the debris and freed B'Elanna.

"This is going to hurt, Bella. Sorry, we don't have a gurney for you. We have to get you up now."

"Alright lets just get this over with."

"Help me, Joe." They each took an arm and lifted her up and within a few seconds B'Elanna had passed out from the pain which was just as well. The lights were very bright and blinding as she began to open her eyes. First thing she noticed was that the suit was gone. The next thing she noticed was the hand that was holding hers.

"Hey, there." she whispered.

"Bella. You're awake. How do you feel?" Tom asked anxiously.

"At the moment I feel okay. Must be the pain killers."

"The Doc does have you on some pain medication." He just kept looking at her.

"Tom, what is it?"

"I almost lost you and I realize there are things that need to be said.."

"Hold on, Tom. Before I let you go on there is some things I have to say. When we were out there I realized that I might die. I wasn't afraid of it. What bothered me was that had I died you would not have know how I felt. I have never even told you how I feel. We have been dancing around the issue for so long and I am tired of it. The fact is I love you and I don't ever want you to doubt that."

He didn't really know what to say, but he knew now was not the time to tell her about his fight with Kalor.

"I love you, too, Bella. With all my heart and all that I am. I'd do anything for you go anywhere to find you. Even to hell and back, except in this case to the moon and back."

Her eyes brimmed over with tears that she could no longer hold back and he kissed her with all the love that was in his heart and soul. The kiss spoke of promises made and those to be made and kept in their future together.

The End....for now.

You are brave soul to take this journey with me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
